The Cute Bouncer
by connieLOL
Summary: When Shizuru meets Natsuki, nothing could go wrong
1. Chapter 1

(Natsuki POV)

Natsuki glares at her 'tormenter' who happens to be one of her best friend, Nao, the owner of one of the hottest club in town.

If she didn't lose her job, she wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation. Well, she doesn't feel sorry for throwing a male colleague on the ground; she does regret losing the job though. Well, that male colleague had to keep pestering her to go out with him.

The said male colleague happens to be the son of the boss. So when she threw him on the ground as a reflex reaction of being touched (on the shoulder) without consent, her body did what it does best. Defend. And the best defense is offense.

After laughing her ass off hearing Natsuki's story, Nao finally has something to say. "Natsuki, of course I would love to hire you. I need a bouncer."

"Nao, what is the catch?" There is no way in this life time that Nao will be nice to her.

"Oh, there is no catch. Just I get to pick the uniform."

And when Natsuki sees the "uniform", her face flushes so hard at the dress. The said dress is deep V at the front and low cut at the back. And couldn't the dress cover more of the thigh?

Thankfully, Mai's ramen shop is not far. At least she could cool her head down over a lunch.

"Natsuki, what are you doing here at this hour?" Mai is genuinely happy but surprised seeing her best-friend-since-high-school at such an early time of the day.

"Well, I kinda lost my job."

"And it makes you so upset?"

"It is Nao. She offers me a bouncer job. But with a ridiculous uniform."

"Really? I have got to see it for myself." Mai unintentionally voices her honest thought.

"MAI?! Not you too!"

With a chuckle, Mai says, "Whatever uniform that gets you this upset, that has to be one interesting uniform."

"I am desperate, ok." Natsuki's grumpy mode now officially becomes grumpier.

"Fine. I will serve your favourite ramen to cheer you up."

"Thanks." This must be one of those days when everything seems to be going against me. Natsuki eats her food and now heads back to Nao's club.

Nao doesn't harbour any evil intention, but that doesn't mean Nao derives no pleasure from tormenting her at every available opportunity. And Natsuki just serves that big fat opportunity on a fancy plate.

"Fine, I will do it. When do I start the job?"

The night Natsuki starts working is officially the worst day of her life. She thought that bouncer is supposed to be off the limit. How innocent of her to think that Nao would at least help, but NO, Nao has to encourage customers to try hitting on her.

And those customers have a healthy mix of both male and female customers.

She would not let Nao has the satisfaction of seeing her in agony. At least she tries by keeping a straight face and throwing eye dagger everywhere.

Nao, on the other hand, absolutely enjoys seeing her friend in absolute agony. Natsuki's frown deepens with more and more customer hitting on her. Oh, life is good.

(Shizuru's POV)

Shizuru likes taking customers and colleague to Nao's club. At least the cute waiters and waitresses in the club help to distract the customer and colleague who try hitting on her. And alcohol does help.

Growing up in an elite family, Shizuru is taught to behave nicely to people, even people she doesn't like.

Today's not her lucky day. Today's client, Tomoe Marguerita is particularly aggressive and doesn't seem to be distracted by the cute girls on the dance floor.

Not that she has problem with a female trying to hit on her (more like trying to get into her pants), but she does have a problem with someone she doesn't have feeling for constantly bugging her.

It gets harder to pretend to be pleasant with this Tomoe client.

"Excuse me please. I have to greet the club's owner." Shizuru leaves without giving Tomoe a chance to reply. And she desperately needs to get away, even for a brief moment, from Tomoe's excessive hinting of 'the night is still young'.

Greeting the club's owner at the bar is the polite thing to do. "Nice seeing you, Nao-san. Ara, you have such a nice bouncer there."

"Shizuru-san, you could try to hit on her if you want. I bet she would love it."

"Nao-san, I would love to but I don't think she would appreciate it. Did you say that to all your customers? That must be why she has such deep frown."

Being a regular in the club, Shizuru obviously spots the new bouncer in club. Well, based on the amount of customers hitting on her, many customers notice that too.

"A friend's misery is my pleasure. And hers in particular."

"I hope she is not your girlfriend. Or she would be extremely upset with you."

Nao looks like she just swallows a fly. "Natsuki?! Not in a million years. I don't even think that stoic ever kisses someone before. Talk to you later."

Shizuru tries to hide her surprise. Someone as attractive as the bouncer can hardly stay single for long. And she can't help thinking that Natsuki is such a pretty name.

Coming back to the table, Shizuru notices her drink is full even though she never orders another one. "Shizuru, I order the same drink for you." After a small sip, she notices something is not right. She doesn't drink that much of liquor to feel this drowsy.

She immediately reaches her hand to someone outside the table. "Help. The drink..." she could only mumble those few words before collapsing.

Tomoe sees her chance and immediately says, "Sorry, my friend has too much of drink. I will take her."

"No, you don't." If Natsuki is annoyed before, her annoyance has just escalated to a whole new level.

***  
(Natsuki's POV)

She tries to rush to this table when she spotted the teal-haired lady putting something in the drink. Nao did remind her to be aware of guests' sneaking in illegal drug.

And when she gets to the table, her temper flares when this woman collapsing in her arm after mumbling a soft "help".

"You better don't come back here again." With a tone as harsh as steel, Natsuki warned the teal-haired woman.

Natsuki lifts the woman in her arm and heads to where Nao is. "Nao, this customer..."

"Shizuru? What happens to her? She was nowhere this drunk when I talked to her earlier."

"Someone at her table spiked her drink. Is there somewhere I can put her down?"

"Just go to my office. I will deal with the 'friend'. No one messes around in my club."

As soon as Natsuki drops the woman on the couch, she sighs. "Well, you need to be more careful next time." Looking at the woman, Natsuki couldn't help thinking that the woman is indeed an exquisite female specimen, with the awfully good look and body.

"And who are you, stranger-san?"

Natsuki, surprised by the voice, now finds herself lying on the soft rug carpet. And the fine-looking woman is now on top of her.

"Ara, it is Natsuki-san~~~"

"Get off me." Something tells her the woman is not acting right.

"Not until you answer my question. Have you never kissed someone before?"

"Who told you that?" Blushing and caught by surprise, Natsuki unknowingly gives her answer.

"Nao-san did. But you have such fine lips..." Before Natsuki could even curse Nao, she finds the woman's face now only at a breath away and is KISSING her.

"What..." And a tongue slides in the moment she tries to open her mouth.

Natsuki realizes that she is being given French kiss by the stranger. As soon as the realization kicks in, she goes on defence mode and wrestles her way out.

"Ouch! That hurts." Shizuru pouts when she is flipped and now lies on her back.

"Stop! Moving!" And what is with that ridiculously cute pout.

"I was just trying to kiss you." Shizuru says, while putting on her most innocent look. With her one free hand, she starts traversing the curve of her captor.

Catching the other mischievous hand, Natsuki puts more pressure on Shizuru's wrist.

"Natsuki, is everything alright?" Nao goes into the office when she notices Natsuki is still not back to her post.

"Nao! Get her off me!" Natsuki, both arms holding Shizuru's wrist on the floor, says the most incorrect request ever.

"Well, well. It seems I should be getting you off her, don't you think?" With a smirk, Nao looks like she just catches the biggest dirty secret of Natsuki. And this dirty secret is so much juicier than Natsuki's secret lingerie collection.

"She keeps mo...molesting me." Natsuki is officially a tomato now.

"Natsuki, her drink is likely to be spiked with some drug. I don't know what drug that is, but I have an idea what it does now. Well, you take care of her. I will manage things at the bar." Oh-my-goodness, all their close friends, especially Mai, would kill to get the details of the story from her.

"Wait, Nao! Don't leave me here with her."

"Don't worry. The drug will wear off after some times. In the mean time, don't worry. I will lock the door for you." Hiring Natsuki is the best decision ever. She can have endless fun teasing Natsuki later.

"Nao, wait!"

As soon as the door clicks, Shizuru reverses her position with the distracted Natsuki.

Natsuki groans at the pain in her back, but silently she thanks the soft rug for absorbing much of the impact. Looking at Shizuru, Natsuki thinks that this is going to be a very long night.

Thankfully the drug wears off after some 30 minutes; anyway, Natsuki lost count of time. She has to keep pinning the drugged woman to avoid her from moving around or more precisely, from keep molesting her. When the exhaustion kicks in and movement weakens, Shizuru starts dozing off.

Finally~~~ a very relieved and blushed Natsuki gets up. After putting a blanket on Shizuru, she leaves the room and off to face the unavoidable worst disaster.

"Natsuki~~~" Come on. Not Mai too.

Mai comes as soon as she wraps up work in restaurant. Well, thanks to Nao mentioning that Natsuki is hitting off with a female stranger in her office.

"NOT. A. WORD." Natsuki says. Her tone suggests a high level of annoyance and grumpiness, while her blushed face portrays an excessive amount of embarrassment.

"Aw~~~ I want to meet the lady you..."

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD"

**** THE NEXT DAY****

"Ara, Natsuki. Thank you for so much for saving me yesterday." And without much hesitance, Shizuru kisses Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki takes a sudden leap backward holding her now-very-blushed cheek. "Just because you are cute, that doesn't mean you can do what you want."

"Ara, Natsuki thinks I am cute. I am flattered."

Natsuki has feeling that her days will never be in peace again.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: My error for labeling the story as COMPLETE. It has been changed to IN-PROGRESS.

The club rarely sees customers arriving before opening hour as most customers prefer to come when night has fallen.

"Today the club has a frustrated Shizuru sitting on the stool nursing a drink from as early as 5pm.

"Nao-san, as much as I want to be subtle, but Natsuki-san hasn't been responding much."

"As often as Nao likes to tease Natsuki about Shizuru hitting on her, even Nao couldn't tell if Natsuki likes Shizuru genuinely or just purely embarrassed by it. "What do you expect? You are talking about the most stoic girl I have ever known."

"Is there any way for me to find out whether she is really interested in me?"

"There is one, but…"

"Mai! No, no, no, no, no!" Nao shakes her head so hard and almost stutters.

Mai walks to the stool and places the bento on the table. "Well, if Shizuru is serious about finding that out, there is one way, isn't it?"

"Did you forget the last time it happened?"

"I didn't. Hey, I was embarrassed too. But if you want to get some truth out of Natsuki, that is the only way."

"Last time she was drunk, she spoke the TRUTH alright." Nao uses her sadistic tone to stress on the "Truth".

"Nao, it will work."

"*** BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK***

"Natsuki, you have to try this new cocktail I just prepared. It tastes awesome." Nao, who lived merely 2 doors away, dropped by the flat shared by Natsuki and Mai with her new formula of some cocktail.

"No, I don't drink. I have low alcohol tolerance."

"Come on, Natsuki. Take a sip." Mai popped her head from the kitchen.

"Ok, just one sip." Natsuki unknowingly took a sip, which leads to another sip and ultimately the worst nightmare of her friends.

After the entire jug of cocktail was finished, Nao suggested playing truth or dare. Little did she knows, she sealed her own coffin with that suggestion.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Not used to seeing Natsuki getting drunk, Mai grew a little concerned.

"What da ya think, you carrot head?"

"Mai and Nao were so shocked by Natsuki's response. Natsuki is never one who makes fun of people's nickname.

"You don't sound quite alright."

"Well, I am better than you definitely."

"Mai mouthed "What is wrong with her" to Nao in silence.

"Let's just play the game, shall we? Now, whoever the bottle points to will have to answer one question. Or gets a dare."

"Why play the game? I could tell you guys some truth right now." This Natsuki is definitely different from the usual reserved and brooding Natsuki.

"And what truth that would be?" Mai unconsciously took a gulp of saliva when she asked the question.

"That you have fantasy with 2 guys doing you at the same time." Mai felt the blood drains from her face in that moment. "How… how…"

"Because you were talking in your dream when I tried to wake you up. Oh~ Reito~ Tate~ You both, take it easy~" Natsuki did her best imitation of Mai's sleep talking. To Mai, that is like adding salt to the injury.

"Mai, that is awesome. I didn't know you are into threesome." Nao's sarcastic remark further fuels Mai's embarrassment.

"Shut up! That was just a dream. And just one time."

"Natsuki, that is juicy one. Do you have any more?"

"Yes, you are into kinky sex. And you always play the sub."

"There is no way you could know that!" In an angry retaliation, Nao did not realize that she just admits to what Natsuki said.

"Oh I do. You accidentally answered your phone during one of your session. Hey, imagine my surprise. The big bad Nao is a pussycat in bed, literally. Imagine how horrified I was when I hear "Oh yes, I like it when you are rough, my queen." I almost threw my phone across the room in shock!"

"Hey, and YOU? What is your dirty little secret?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Nao, stop, this is going way out of control. Just calm down."

"She just embarrassed the hell out of us and you told me to calm down?!"

"Well, you started the game."

"Yeah, but… shit, I can't believe she knows. I thought I was going to ask Natsuki about her secret."

"Oh, you want to know my secret? I cannot resist fancy lingerie. I collect them."

"Since Natsuki is so comfortable talking right now, might as well milk the most out of it. Nao, ignoring not-so-subtle hint from Mai, continued asking question.

"Is there anyone that you want to fuck?" At least get the answer for this question before this whole crazy fiasco ends.

"Hmm… My head spins so much. Your face looks funny."

"WAIT! Come on, stay with me. One more question!"

"Nao, that is enough." Mai for one, never understands the silly rivalry between two of her best friends. And she will not let Natsuki, in her intoxicated stage, be asked any more of Nao's embarrassing question.

"That is not fair. So. Not. Fair."

THE NEXT DAY. "Ow~ my head hurts so much. I don't want to have another drink again in my life."

"Oh, Natsuki, you are awake. How are you?" As bubbly as Mai is, even Mai couldn't put up a straight face after yesterday's BIG revelation.

"My head hurts a lot. What happened last night? I remembered Nao tried to strangle me last night. That little...AW~ My head hurts even more now thinking about that stupid redhead."

"You mean, you don't remember what happened last night?" Mai exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I don't. If I try to think, my head hurts. Thinking is not a good idea now." All Natsuki wanted is for the buzzing and spinning to stop. Even her favorite food, mayonnaise (mayonnaise is a food, full stop), stopped being appetizing.

"That is GREAT!" Nao would definitely like to hear this. If Natsuki doesn't remember, then they should pretend that the awful revelation has ever happened.

"No yelling. Ow~~ my head" Natsuki cradled her head and continued to wish the hangover would be gone the next second.

******END OF FLASHBACK*********

"You are saying I can get honest answer from Natsuki-san if I get her drunk?" Never in her life has Shizuru imagined that she needs to get someone drunk to ask if they like her.

"Fine. If we are doing this, I am the one in charge" With a smirk, Nao agrees to Mai's plan. Mai decides to overlook the evil glint in Nao's eyes. After all, Natsuki deserves some payback for spilling out her embarrassing dream.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru is told to show up at the house (where Mai and Natsuki) at 6pm. Never one that spends effort to woo someone, be it girls or boys, Shizuru can't help but feeling nervous about finding out what Natsuki thinks.

Well, here goes nothing.

Since noon, Mai has been preparing meal in the kitchen. Here is the plan: Cook hot & spicy ramen, give Natsuki ice cold cocktail, get her drunk and interrogate her. Nao will show up for dinner with the cold cocktail.

Oh, all the non-alcoholic cold drinks have been taken care and disposed off. Check!

Natsuki, payback is a bitch. And that bitch's name is Long Island Ice Tea.

Back from workout and feeling hungry, Natsuki is taken by surprise by the meal on the table.

"Mai, it is very nice of you to cook. But why are you cooking so much today?"

"Since we are not working today, I am thinking of cooking something special. Try not to put so much of that fatty condiment in the food, would you?"

"Fine." Mai is not an official chef yet, but she sure does act like one when she sees people putting condiment in food that she cooks.

"Open up. It is me." Only one person would assume everyone knows her by her voice. Why couldn't Nao just ring the bell?

"Nao? Don't you have to be at the club?"

"Natsuki, move your ass from the door so I can get in. The jug is so heavy."

"Nao, you're here. Did you get the pepper I asked for?"

"Mai! I have to stand in front of the shelf, looking like an idiot, reading labels and labels to get the correct one. Couldn't I just simply take one?"

"The answer is no. If you know the answer, why bother asking?" Mai places the jug of "tea" in the fridge and goes back to the kitchen

"Mai, you knew Nao is coming for meal." More a statement than a question. Usually Nao or Mai would have said something if there is dinner plan in the apartment. Why didn't they mention it to her?

"Natsuki, sit down and eat."

Despite the feeling that something weird is going on, Natsuki is instantly distracted by food. And ramen, my my my, that ramen is certainly a wonder. Simple ingredients you find in supermarket transformed to a bowl of goodness.

With every mouthful of food, Natsuki unknowingly walks towards a delicate trap.

Mai and Nao exchange a few subtle glances. So far so good.

Finally.

"Damn, it is so good but very hot and spicy. Why don't we have any iced water left in the fridge?" Natsuki almost turns the fridge upside down.

"Just take from the jug I brought."

"What is it?"

"Just some tea." Long Island Ice Tea is still "tea".

"As long as it is cold. Why does it taste a little funny?"

"Quit whining. Either drink it or leave it. "

Natsuki takes big gulp after big gulp to quench the fiery hot sensation. When it comes to the third glass, she notices something is not right.

Why does her breathe smell like alcohol? The alcohol smell reminds her of a scent. A little sweet, but not too strong. And lily, no, not lily. Her brain feels tired to think. Lavender maybe. It is a…. perfume. Wait, whose perfume is she remembering?

Then a colour comes to Natsuki's mind. Red. Like a pool of liquefied rubies containing its glow from bursting. Not the fiery red. Oh, it is that infuriating woman with ruby red eyes.

That woman who does all she can to… to… embarrass her? Natsuki couldn't tell. She doesn't know what that infuriating woman wants, toying with her by saying embarrassing things and praising her. If Shizuru tries to molest her or something, she could easily defend herself.

Why does Shizuru's teasing frustrates her so much?

Talking about how to deal with Shizuru with Nao and/or Mai is not an option. They would make a big fuss out of it. Embarrassing her for an indefinite amount of time. They have been eyeing for any gossip related to her since forever.

While Natsuki continues to ponder and unconsciously drinking more of the "tea", Mai enthusiastically has let Shizuru in the house.

Not knowing what to expect, Shizuru continues to move her cheek muscle aside for a smile.

Her smile almost falters when she sits down next to Natsuki due to nervousness.

"Hello Natsuki."

Natsuki lifts her head and stares at the face she has been thinking for the last few minutes.

Shizuru is used to people paying her attention, but being stared at like how Natsuki is staring her now is still a little creepy.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Putting a hand on Natsuki shoulder, Shizuru gives a light squeeze.

Natsuki, who thought she was hallucinating about Shizuru's face and voice, jolts upward and says in a high-pitch voice, "You're real? How did you leap out of my heart?"

OH-MY-GOODNESS, that was so smooth. Nao and Mai did not expect this side of Natsuki.

This Natsuki has potential. Shizuru, who flirts shamelessly all the time, blushes and is a walking testimonial for Natsuki's flirting skill.

"You were thinking about me?" The thought of Natsuki actually is thinking about her makes her heart bloom.

"Yes, I was."

"Natsuki, who do you like?" It is now or never. Nao asks before the precious opportunity slips again.

Natsuki tilts her head and in a second, leaps to give Mai and Nao a group hug. "Bestie~~~"

"Aw~~ Natsuki. You are my best friend too." Mai's maternal instinct kicks in and she hugs Natsuki in return.

Nao, on the other hand, is not so fortunate. Her body becomes stiff like a frozen Popsicle.

She remains frozen even when Natsuki lets her go. And the first thing she squeezes out from her throat is, "Mai, if you ever tell anyone that Natsuki calls me her bestie, I will skin you alive with your own kitchen knife. "

This lovely (or not-so-lovely in Nao's opinion) hug becomes why Nao never ever lets Natsuki drinks alcohol within her sight thereafter. But that is another story to tell.

"Natsuki, do you like Shizuru?" Mai thinks she is getting the hang of the situation. Natsuki needs clear, simple and direct question.

Natsuki gives a weird look to Shizuru's direction and says, "You are asking me if I like this woman who says funny things to me. Who never bother to ask me out on a proper date. Who calls me cute even when she knows it frustrates me. Who knowingly and unknowingly flirts with everyone she meets. You are asking me if I like her. I don't know. I was just thinking about it."

"Natsuki, I dare you to kiss Shizuru." Oh, Nao has retrieved her brain processing power.

If a blushing Shizuru is astonishing, Natsuki's answer is utterly jaw-dropping. "I... I... I never really kiss anyone before. Not even during sex. I...I..."

"I understand. You kiss only when it is someone special." Shizuru flashes a gentle smile.

Natsuki tries to focus on Shizuru's smile that looks so genuine, so different from the usual flirtatious or mischievous smile. But the more she tries to focus, the dizzier her head gets.

"Shizuru, your smile is so pretty." That is the last thing Natsuki says before she dozes off.

If Natsuki could stay awake for a few more seconds, she would have seen Shizuru getting all flustered from her simple compliment.

Mai breaks the silence with her usual this-house-is-under-my-command bossiness. "Well, I guess that clears up a few things. Now, Shizuru, get that heavy pig into the bedroom. The first door on your right. Nao, you're helping me to clean up before you leave."

"Whatever. I am not giving her any alcohol ever again. If she calls me bestie again... urghh" Soothing her goosebumps, Nao obediently helps to clear the plates.

Shizuru leaves Natsuki on her bed, smiling as she realizes that Natsuki is not rejecting her completely. She has been doing it wrong and Natsuki deserves better than her flirtatious advancement.

The fiasco ends with somewhat mixed result for our lovely girls. Natsuki gets hangover again and doesn't appear to remember what happens yesterday. Mai doesn't hold a grudge anymore. How could she when she is called a bestie? Nao gets the chill whenever she sees Natsuki for next few days and decides to interact as little as possible with Natsuki.

"Mai, Nao is so weird. Do you know what is wrong with her?" Nao is in fact, being... a bit too polite?

"I don't know. Maybe she is upset about her weight gain." Mai gives a flimsy excuse and changes the topic right away. Well, she couldn't honestly tell Natsuki that Nao is getting embarrassed from being called a bestie, could she?

 **(End of Chapter 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR: Like the comment about how the stories making you guys laugh. Enjoy.**

Today is special for Shizuru. She is about to ask someone out for a date. Well, there is a first-time to everything.

She orders her first glass of drink after reaching Nao's bar and waits for the right time to ask Natsuki out. Hoping the stronger drink would help to calm her nerve.

Keeping her eyes from Natsuki, she sees Natsuki takes a very clingy drunken girl to the washroom. And that girl could barely walk on her own.

Could she has been wrong to assume that Natsuki is not the playgirl type? Is her appearing so annoyed by her constant flirting just an act?

And WHAT have they been doing in the washroom for the past 10 minutes?!

"Nao, give me something strong. I don't care what it is."

Shizuru's imagination runs all wild. 101 thoughts went through her mind and each one of them agitates her even more.

When Shizuru watches Natsuki brings girl after girl into the washroom for the third time, she finally snaps. And damn right she will find out what they have been doing in the washroom.

Under the influence of alcohol, Shizuru only has one thought. If Natsuki prefers washroom sex, Shizuru is more than willing to step out of her comfort zone.

"Shizuru, you look like you could use a drink." Nao, looking like the Bartender-of-the-year, offers drink after drink as a consolation.

The truth is Nao knows exactly what is upsetting Shizuru and oh, she is having an idea. More like an idea to make everything spinning out of control. The idea involves giving some very strong liquor to Shizuru.

Nao texts Mai right away. _Mai, you NEED to stay at home today. Don't bother with your boyfriend(s). This is so much interesting than your boyfriend(s)._

 _Nao, what's going on? I don't like the sound of it. And what is with the BOYFRIEND(S)?! I am not dating them at the same time._

 _Whatever, Mai. Just be there tonight. You might be able to catch some show~~~_

After finishing her fifth (wait, sixth, or is it seventh?) drink of the day, Shizuru slams the cup on the table and makes her way to the washroom, right behind Natsuki and ANOTHER girl in her arm.

It was the shortest, and at the same time, longest distance ever. Struggling between wanting and refusing to find out the truth, Shizuru pushes the door forcefully.

Nao thinks Shizuru looks exactly like some jealous girlfriend marching towards the washroom. And this is getting so~~~ exciting.

"Shizuru, what are you doing here?" A very surprised Natsuki turns around hearing the door being slammed open and is even more surprised by Shizuru showing up.

"I don't mind sex in washroom." That has been the only thought ringing in her head for the entire evening.

"Wait, WHAT?" Surprise is an understatement. Natsuki almost drops the poor girl on the ground after hearing what Shizuru says.

"If you want sex in the washroom so much, you don't have to go to them."

"WHAT? No, I am not…. FUCK, hold on." Without wasting any more moment, Natsuki shoves the girl in her arm into a washroom cubicle. 2 seconds too late, the girl would be vomiting on Natsuki.

At the moment, Shizuru seems to notice her misunderstanding. But before she could say anything, the sound of vomiting flips a switch in her gut. And Shizuru rushes to another cubicle by reflex.

"Come on~~~ I can't believe it." Instead of 1, Natsuki ended up with taking care of 2 people.

Natsuki doesn't consider it as part of the job. Out of goodwill, whenever she finds a customer nearing the brink of vomiting, she takes them to the washroom. It is either that, or she has to help with the cleaning staff to clear the vomit. And the vomit is not a pretty sight.

Shizuru has never been one to over-drink. What causes her to drink so much today?

While Natsuki is thinking, her hand holds Shizuru's hair and her other hand gently pats the back to help Shizuru throw up. "There, there. You'll be better tomorrow."

On the other hand, Shizuru is trying to signal Natsuki to stop patting her back. Somehow the patting causes her to throw up without any brake.

Poor Shizuru could barely say any word properly. And when Shizuru tries to signal a STOP with her finger, the patting causes her hands to go back on the toilet bowl while she continues to vomit.

Not to mention the sound of vomiting in the next cubicle feels like adding fuel to fire.

Finally the vomiting has stopped. "Hey, are you done?" Shizuru could only nod. Her throat feels like burning. Natsuki gets a bottle of mouth washer from a store room keeping the cleaning equipment.

"Here. Rinse your mouth with the mouthwash. It will help your throat. I will be right back."

Natsuki gathers the other girl from the cubicle and takes her back into the club.

It is officially so, so embarrassing. Shizuru wallows in the embarrassment of making a fool of herself in front of Natsuki. Natsuki would never want to go out with her now.

"You are alright?" Natsuki comes back to the washroom finding Shizuru's eyes becoming teary.

"I am so sorry." Shizuru wishes there is a hole on the ground so she could jump in and hide her embarrassment.

"Don't be. Hey, don't worry. You still look beautiful." Natsuki finds this Shizuru very endearing. This Shizuru in front of her is not the matured and alluring grown woman the world usually sees. This Shizuru is like a little girl being wrapped up in fancy clothes but is still a little girl nevertheless.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Shizuru tries so hard to stop the tear from rolling down.

The thought consuming Natsuki's mind is to stop Shizuru from being so upset. What happens next surprises both of them, even Natsuki herself. Natsuki's body acts on its own and her arms wraps around Shizuru and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Come, let me take you back out there. If you are not OK to drive, I will take you back to my place to rest later. You can retrieve the car next morning alright?"

Shizuru, feeling all soft and happy inside, nods and hugs Natsuki back.

"What made you drink so much?"

"I was a bit upset when I saw you… carrying the girl. I think Nao saw that I look unhappy and brought me drinks."

Ok, Nao is officially on top of the most-wanted list now.

Natsuki leads Shizuru back on the stool. Before walking away, Natsuki gives her best glare to Nao who pretends to be busy.

As soon as Natsuki has left, Nao dashes forward, looking like a gold miner finding gold, and asks Shizuru, "Did you make a move? Did you? Did you? Tell me you did."

"No, nothing happened." Shizuru feels the flush creeping up due to embarrassment.

"No~~~? You should be the lion, snake or python and get her. Since when are you such a puppy?" Is Natsuki some sort of tamer or trainer in secret? What could possibly turns Shizuru into softie?

"I KNEW IT! It IS your fault!" Natsuki appears next to Nao out of nowhere and gives her quite a scare.

"Wait, I only gave her drinks!" OH SHIT! "Fine. You can leave early today and take Shizuru back. I am heading back to the office." Nao slowly backs away and then takes off in a dash.

"I am so sorry for what Nao did. Are you ok to drive? I can take you to my place if you want."

"No, I am ok now. I can drive." As much as Shizuru wants to head to Natsuki's place, she is still a bit embarrassed to face Natsuki.

"Wait for me at the entrance. I will tail your car to make sure you get home safe. I am not taking a no for answer."

When Shizuru sees Natsuki in her leather riding suit, she gives mental slap to herself for at least 10 times. If she had said yes, she could be riding the bike with Natsuki and that leather suit.

"You alright? Let's go."

"Yes, I am. My car is this way." Shizuru bottles up her embarrassment from earlier, excitement of seeing Natsuki in a HOT, HOT, HOT leather suit and whatever emotions crossing her mind. She will never look at Natsuki the same way after seeing how hot Natsuki looks now.

This is one of the most torturous ride home ever. Shizuru is driving to her house but her heart wants to go the opposite way.

Upon reaching the entrance of Shizuru's condo, Natsuki gives a wave and makes a U-turn. Shizuru can still feel her heart hammering when she steps into her condo. Now she has to wait another day to ask Natsuki on the date.

NATSUKI BACK TO HOME...

"Mai, you're home baking? I thought you were supposed to have a night out with… whoever it is." The thing is Mai doesn't know who to date, so she ends up hanging out with Takeda and Reito separately as friends. Mai insists that they are all friends for now.

"I was. Nao texted me to stay home. What's going on?"

"I knew Nao was up to no good getting Shizuru drunk. She must have thought I would bring her back with me."

"And you didn't?" It does sound like something that Nao would do. Personally, Mai doesn't mind Natsuki and Shizuru coming back together. It would make a 3-star ingredient for gossip.

"I am going to get her back for this. Tomorrow you gather Midori to the bar and get Nao drunk."

"Why?" After years, Mai still doesn't understand why Nao and Natsuki like to step on each other's toes like some schoolchildren.

"Nao deserves a little payback."

THE NEXT DAY IN THE CLUB...

The next day, Nao has an unexpected visit from Midori and gets dragged into a drinking game. With Midori, it is always about drinking.

"I am out. I need to head to the washroom." Midori could outdrink all of them together. Nao finally hits her limit.

"Come. I will bring to the washroom." Natsuki stands up and leads Nao to the washroom cubicle. Time for a payback.

In less than 5 minutes, Mai receives a very odd text from Nao. All the text says is _SOS._

What in the world is going on?

When Mai gets to the washroom cubicle, she couldn't bring herself to intervene what looks like the most horrible payback ever.

Natsuki gently (Mai could swear that Natsuki is being very gentle) pats Nao's back. All Nao could do is keep vomiting.

"Natsuki…" Mai couldn't bear to stay silent anymore when she sees Nao's trembling hand tries to give a middle-finger.

"Mai?" Natsuki looks up without stopping her patting and Nao's hand with an almost-middle-finger flops back to the toilet bowl to brace against the momentum of vomiting.

"I think you should go easy on Nao." She has to try to save Nao from Natsuki.

"Don't worry. She'll thank me tomorrow." Mai secretly vows that she never wants to get on Natsuki's bad side in future.

A WEEK LATER…

It takes Nao almost a week to get over the fear of THE HAND (the term coined by Nao herself). For the entire week, Nao looks like an angry cat on alert whenever she thinks Natsuki steps too close to her.

As funny as it is, Mai puts on her neutral face and tries very hard not to laugh. "Nao, just don't mess with Natsuki and Shizuru please."

"I will get her back. I swear."

Uh-oh, Mai has a bad feeling about this.

(END of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR: I WRITE WHENEVER I HAVE THE STORYLINE GOING ON IN MY HEAD. NEXT UPDATE MIGHT TAKE A WHILE THOUGH. ENJOY CHAPTER 5.**

In Nao's opinion, Natsuki is the one who has started the war. (Getting Shizuru drunk is a provocative act from her side. She knows it is, but she chooses to ignore this fact most of the times.)

In retaliation, she wants to "sabotage" the date between Shizuru and Natsuki. Oh, Shizuru has gotten her date finally. According to Mai, Shizuru asks her best friend Reito to ask Mai who in turns asks Natsuki if it is alright to give away her contact number to Shizuru. Natsuki says ok then Shizuru asks Natsuki for a date.

To think that something as simple as asking for a date ends up to Nao getting Shizuru drunk and Natsuki getting her payback, therefore leading to feud between Nao and Natsuki.

Nao would never give up the chance of messing with Natsuki's and Shizuru's first date.

In a war, intelligence is the key. Sun Tzu's Art of War says, "If you know your enemy and know yourself, in a hundred battles you will never fear the results. When you know yourself but not your enemy, for every victory there will be a defeat. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will lose every battle." (Sun Tzu 3:18)

Let's start by calling Shizuru's best friend for any useful information.

"Reito, I am very concerned about Shizuru dating Natsuki. What happens with Shizuru's other girlfriend? Wait, is she even in a relationship?" Nao almost gags when posing herself as Natsuki's concerned friend. She is concerned alright, concerned about getting her payback at Natsuki.

"Nao, you are a good friend of Mai. But I don't think I should talk about that." Reito is hesitating. This is not going to be easy.

"Why not? From one best friend to another, we need to know when our best friend (Nao gags again) is in relationship with the wrong person."

"Well… you have a point. But…"

"You do me a favor and I will tell you one of the Mai's weaknesses. Fair?" Reito pauses. Pause is good, because that means the proposal is being considered.

And Reito doesn't disappoint. "You see, Shizuru is not in any active relationship, as far as I know. In fact, I don't see she is with anyone for the past couple of months."

"What about her past relationship?"

"She broke it off quite some times ago. As far as I can tell, she is not getting back together with any one of them."

"How is her past relationship like? Does she get involved with anyone dangerous?"

"No, nothing like that. She has been with decent people. Like Michi something who is a violinist. And the manager of the flower shop right across the street from where she works. But she doesn't go into relationship with any of her team members. That is her big No-No. Oh, and a trainer at company's club, I think, called Eva or Eve."

No kidding, Shizuru's taste is so diverse.

"So you think it is alright if I let her date my best friend?" If Nao has to refer to Natsuki as best friend ONE MORE TIME, she would throw up for sure.

"Yes, Shizuru is ok. She doesn't end the relationships in bad terms. Her ex may not be happy with it, but I haven't heard anyone doing anything weird to get back at Shizuru."

"I am glad you say that. By the way, Reito, you could suggest to Mai that you are willing to try out the dishes she experiments."

"But I thought she likes to go to the restaurant to try new food."

"Yes, but nothing makes her happier than having a willing guinea pig for her experiments. I need to go. Bye~~" To tell the truth, Nao doesn't know if that would work and honestly, she doesn't care. But if Mai stops pestering her to try her new dish, she would get more time to plan her payback.

Now, now, Natsuki, time for Round 2.

 ** _THE FIRST DATE…_**

Finally it is the first date for Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru decides to bring Natsuki to a fancy restaurant she reserves.

"Natsuki, thank you so much for taking care of me the other night. I am embarrassed, but I must still thank you for it."

"I have said over the phone that it is alright. You did surprise me a little, but no harm done, ok?"

"Why not we share something funny about each other? Something you encounter or something you have done? I will start. Once I was watching a late night movie with Reito. Since it is late, I thought of going in with my pajamas. Nothing indecent about it. But I was asked to produce my identity card because it is an 18+ movie. I was 23 at that time and Reito can't stop laughing standing there."

"Was it because of your pajamas?"

"I suspect so. I was wearing a Sailor Moon pajamas." Natsuki couldn't help chuckling. Cute pajamas and Shizuru are an odd yet adorable combination.

"Ok. My turn. Well, once I was at ATM withdrawing cash. I was fishing through my pocket and something dropped out of it. The person standing next to me dashed to the door as though his life depended on it."

"What did you drop?"

"A cutter." Shizuru gives a nice laugh over it.

"Why did you have a cutter with you?"

"I was working part-time at the warehouse. And always required a cutter to open up the boxes. The guy must have thought I would rob him."

A courteous waiter disrupts their conversation with a bow and an apology. "Excuse me, miss. The violinist has arrived. Please enjoy."

"But we didn't…" Shizuru couldn't finish her sentence. She is too stunned seeing her ex, Michiru, holding a violin in front of her.

Thankfully, Michiru doesn't say anything and starts playing. Natsuki looks puzzled, but still enjoys the music nevertheless. To be honest, Shizuru freaks out a little and her attention is focused on Natsuki, on why Michiru is here and anything else but the music itself.

After what seems like a long 15 minutes (actually, it is only a mere 4 minutes, but time stretches longer when you are nervous), Michiru bows and takes her leave.

Shizuru exhales unconsciously and is glad that Natsuki doesn't notice her reaction. The appetizer is served and both Natsuki and Shizuru continue their conversation. Shizuru tries her hardest to not think about why Michiru would show up here, at her first date with Natsuki, of all places.

Their conversation is interrupted the second time by the same courteous waiter (whom Shizuru is finding to be annoying by now). "Excuse me again, ladies. A bouquet of flower has arrived for you."

What? Another ex AGAIN? Why is Cat doing here?

"Here is a flower to Ms. Natsuki." Catherine hands the bouquet of expensive-looking flower to Natsuki and gives a meaningful look towards Shizuru.

Is this a freaking reunion of her ex-es? WHAT in the world is going on here? Please don't tell me that Evelyn will show up here too. Shizuru is having a breakdown mentally while trying to maintain her pleasant façade.

Shizuru tries her best to give an elegant smile while unconsciously darting her eyes to the rest of patrons in the restaurant.

"Shizuru, this is very nice of you. You don't have to." No girl is immune to flower, it appears. Not even Natsuki.

"I am glad you like it." The level of brightness of Shizuru's smile is now in direct proportion of OH-MY-GOODNESS-feeling she has.

Good thing, or bad thing, likes to come in a bundle. After they are done with the main course, when the same (annoyingly) courteous waiter approaches them, Shizuru's nerve is on the brink of explosion.

"Good evening again, ladies." Shizuru is doing all that she can to not shoo the waiter away by now.

"Yes, what do you have for us now?" Shizuru is all smile, but her eyes clearly say "Please leave us alone".

"We are giving a free one-year gym membership from our sponsor. Our sponsor, Evelyn, is sitting there. He politely points to a woman with well-built body, who in turns raises her glass towards their direction. "Again, we thank you for your patronage."

Shizuru officially thinks that someone or something higher up is trying to mess with her first date with Natsuki. (It is just Nao, Shizuru. Never under-estimate the power of childish rivalry.)

"Thank you for the gym membership." Natsuki happily accept the gym membership voucher.

This restaurant is f*cking cursed.

"Natsuki, I don't feel like I want to stay for their dessert. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

While walking towards the car, Shizuru couldn't keep everything in anymore. The smile on her face has so much cracks that she doesn't know how to begin to repair it.

"Natuski, I have something to tell you." Might as well tell Natsuki now.

"Yes?"

"The people you saw tonight. The violinist, the flower lady and the sponsor for gym membership… they are my ex." It is not right to lie to someone you really like.

There comes the answer that Shizuru would never expect. "I know."

"What? You knew?"

"Mai gave me a heads-up. Apparently your best friend, Reito, got tricked by Nao into talking about your past relationship. Reito couldn't hold his tongue in front of Mai, so he told Mai and Mai told me. I kind of expected something like this to happen."

"You… you are not mad?" She got herself all nervous for nothing?!

"I admit, I was a little upset. But seeing you so nervous and fidgety, well, I think you are even more uncomfortable than me. And it is cute seeing you all flustered and nervous."

"Natsuki, I am not in any relationship right now. I have not been in any relationship for the past few months."

"I know. Reito told Mai about that too. And I think you pass the test for telling me about them being your ex." Natsuki gives a sneaky smile. "And I have free membership for the gym now. And the nice flower of course."

"I am glad you are not mad. Does this mean I can ask for a second date?" If you see an opportunity, go for it. Shizuru is not one to miss out on an opportunity for sure.

"Well, we still have tonight. How about you invite me to a coffee at your house?"

"I would love that very much." YESSSSSS! Whoever or whatever in the higher up, thank you for tonight!

All of a sudden, Natsuki backs Shizuru's body till Shizuru's back is on the car. And whispers in the sexiest voice ever, "I will drive. You were so nervous that you had too much of wine just now."

While Shizuru is still too stunned to say anything, Natsuki takes the car key from Shizuru's palm and walks towards the driver seat.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY … (AUTHOR: DON'T BE MAD THAT I SKIP CERTAIN DETAILS. I JUST PREFER TO STICK TO THE FUNNY SCENES)_**

There are things you have to do even if you don't want to. Natsuki detest the idea of giving Nao any details of her date, but she is forced to do so at this moment.

"What, Natsuki? Why are you calling me so early of the day?" It is 12 noon, Nao. It is not early.

"Nao, I have to take a day off today."

"It is Saturday when the club will be the busiest. Enlighten me why you want to take a day off." Nao's voice is dripping with sarcasm now.

"It is not convenient for me to wear that dress to work."

"Why, Natsuki? You have acne so big that the people half-way across the globe can see it?"

Fine, whatever. "Not acne. Hickeys." Followed by a pause from Nao. It is rare that Nao is speechless.

"Show, don't tell. I will be at the apartment later in the afternoon. I would like to see WHY you couldn't wear that dress." With that, Nao cuts the call without giving any chance for Natsuki to make a rebuttal.

After Natsuki put her phone down, Shizuru approaches Natsuki. "Natsuki, I am sorry for getting you into trouble with Nao." What Shizuru doesn't say is, No, I am not sorry for the hickeys.

"It is alright. It is not that I have to work anyway. I own half the club."

"You mean…" Wait, does that mean…?

"I am the silent partner of the club. Nao runs it. I don't interfere. But she loves to give me a hard time. She wants to see WHY I couldn't wear that dress later in the afternoon back at my place."

"We'll get through it together. Now, I believe we still have time for another round." (Sorry, skipping the details again)

 **LATER BACK AT MAI'S AND NATSUKI'S PLACE**

"Let the walk of shame begin. Strip, Natsuki." Why is Nao holding a popcorn as though she is watching some show?

"Mai!" And why is Mai holding pop-corn and soda too?

"Well, Nao said I get to watch some show if I stay home. So I prepare popcorn and soda."

And why is Shizuru sharing popcorn with Mai? "Don't worry, Natsuki. I don't mind others appreciate my work." This is so not happening.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" The popcorn buddies are now chanting in unison.

"Fine! Stop chanting. You guys are infuriating."

As soon as Natsuki takes off her top leaving a bra, Mai gives a wolf-whistle. And Nao is saying "High Five" to Shizuru.

"Thanks!" Shizuru meets Nao's high-five.

Natuki's misery is everyone's pleasure.

"Now, can I take the day off?" Natsuki, wearing her bra with hickeys all over her top body, strangles the word from her throat while trying her best not to strangle anyone physically.

"No, you can't. I have another attire for you. Shizuru, I hope I got your size right."

 **LATER AT THE CLUB…**

Natsuki swears for the nth time of the day. Nao, I will kill you if it is the last thing I do.

Nao picks a very form fitting female suit for Natsuki. And for the entire night, the ladies who have hit on her before try to tuck her tie in to steal a kiss. I F*CKING HATE TIE!

If it isn't for the hickey right at the both sides of her neck, Natsuki would tear the tie and stomp on it 10 times for the troubles it has caused.

Oh, Natsuki bets Nao is having such a good time to encourage everyone to play with her tie. Nao, I will kill you again after I have killed you!

Natsuki couldn't appreciate what makes the ladies go crazy, until she sees Shizuru arriving, in the exactly SAME suit.

Scratch that, I LOVE TIE. Natsuki couldn't wait to get her hand on Shizuru's tie later. And she imagines 101 things she could do with that lovely tie.

Mai arrives after her shift finishes. "Nao, you could just tell Natsuki that you are afraid Shizuru might be the wrong choice for her. And you are happy that she is happy with Shizuru."

"Mai! It is nothing like that. It is not like she is my best friend or anything." Nao walks away with a suspicious blush on her face.

There, there, our Nao is such a tsundere, isn't she?

 **(END of Chapter 5)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR: HAVE FUN.**

Natsuki couldn't recall what exactly happens. But she knows that somehow she has agreed to a beach holiday with Mai and Nao. And without a doubt, Mai and Nao drag Shizuru in. So here they are, at the beach.

 **FEW DAYS AGO***********

"I need a holiday. Who knows running a club can be so tiring?" Nao threw herself to the couch.

"You are tired from picking up the hotties. Not because you are running the club." Without taking a glance away from the account books, Natsuki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on. All works and no plays make Nao dull."

"Nao, Natsuki is right. You play more than you work." Mai decides to stick to the fact this round.

"Can't a girl get a holiday? It will be F~U~N."

Natsuki did not pay enough attention to the way Nao emphasizes on fun. If only she bears in mind that Nao defines fun quite differently from her.

 **FEW DAYS LATER AT THE BEACH*************

"Did someone mess with my bag?" Natsuki realizes her mistake now.

"It is better now, isn't it?" Nao plays innocence card again.

"What is better about this ridiculously skimpy swimsuit?" Natsuki now realizes her mistake of leaving her bag alone, where Nao has access to it.

"It is definitely more fun than the sport bra you packed, isn't it?"

"How about I grab a scissors and poke a few more holes in your swimsuit now?"

"Natsuki, it is an appropriate beach attire." Before the situation gets out of hand, Shizuru calms Natsuki down while pulling Natsuki away from Nao. On the other side, Mai mouths a silent THANK YOU to Shizuru before dragging Nao away. Mai sometimes wishes she could split herself into two to pull Natsuki and Nao away from each other and thank goodness, Shizuru is here to solve the dilemma.

"Natuski, I would love to see you in that swimsuit. Would you mind wearing it for me?"

"SHIZURU!"

"Please~ Pretty please with a cherry on top. Please~"

"Fine. There is nothing else I could wear unless I buy something else here." Natsuki's weakness #1 – Shizuru's puppy pout.

Everyone changes into swimsuit and heads to beach. And they sure turn the eyes of other people on the beach.

Shizuru in her blue one-piece swimsuit certainly grabs a lot of attention. Mai in her blue bikini looks like she is enjoying herself.

On the other hand, Nao, in her green bikini, is checking all the hotties around while sending suggestive smiles and winks.

Uncomfortable is an understatement. Natsuki has to keep taking deep breathe when people on the beach blatantly checking her out. Finally she just shoves her sunglasses on and lie down.

"I will give you a kiss to calm you down." If it is not for the mischievous glint in the ruby eyes, Natsuki would say Shizuru is genuinely trying to make her feel better.

All of a sudden, Nao snaps out from checking out the hotties on the beach and yells. "Let's have a match! The loser has to … let's see… make out on the beach when everybody is looking!" This is going to be so much fun.

Natsuki is dozing off. But even when she hasn't 't been paying attention, she knows better than to say yes to whatever Nao is suggesting.

"No…" And Natsuki continues dozing off.

"Say yes please, Natsuki." Shizuru whispers slowly in Natsuki's ears. Time to invoke Natsuki's weakness #1 – Shizuru's puppy pout.

"Yes, Shizuru." Natuski obediently blurts out.

"Ok, we are on! Mai, you are on Team Natsuki." The end justifies the means. Nao doesn't mind the means as long as she hears a "yes".

"Why am I with Natsuki?"

"Because either way, we would get to see Natsuki and Shizuru making out."

"What about me?" Mai starts to get a little panic. If her team loses, does it mean that she has to find somebody to make out?

"Well, you better don't lose then." Nao goes into her evil mode in 0.5 second.

"Natsuki, wake up! Snap out of it!" Mai decides that it is time to snap Natsuki out of her dream land.

"What?"

"We have to win the match!"

"What match?"

"The one that you said yes to. If we don't win, I have to kiss some random stranger."

"No, I did not say yes to anything."

"Oh, you did, Na-tsu-ki. If you want to make out with me, you just have to say so." To Shizuru, this would be the perfect excuse to kiss Natsuki in public, winning or losing.

Natsuki is now officially wide awake. "WHAT?"

"Get ready, ladies. Whichever team that builds the tallest sand castle in 3 minutes wins. The loser has to make out on the beach. Mai and Natsuki in a team. I am with Shizuru."

"Nao, I will kick your ass after you lose." The only thing that Natsuki hates more than losing is losing to Nao.

"Speak for yourself."

"Mai, get ready. We will win this ridiculous match." Pep talks before match to boost morale.

And 3, 2, 1. Game on.

"Nao! That is cheating!" Nao never plays fair.

Nao puts on her innocent face again and says, "Well, no rule says shovel and bucket are not allowed. Come on, Shizuru." With shovel and bucket on each hand, Nao and Shizuru start the match with a f*cking fantastic head start.

Calm down, calm down. 3 minutes are too short to borrow anything from anyone. Ok, pick a more solid patch to build the sand castle.

"Mai, you dig the sand. I will make it solid."

Without a word, Mai starts digging as if her life depends on it. She does not want to end up making out with some stranger on the beach.

God knows how hard Natsuki tries. Natsuki keeps piling up the sand while making it stay as solid as it can be.

 _1 minute to go****_

"Natsuki, we are not going to beat them!"

"Mai, keep trying!"

 _30 seconds to go***_

"Natsuki, how do we beat them?"

It is getting harder and harder to concentrate. A lot of people gather and start cheering. Good things the crowd doesn't know what is at stake here, or they would have the conflict of a lifetime choosing which team to lose.

Amidst all the cheering, Natsuki notices that Shizur-Nao team still beats them with a large advantage. Natsuki wouldn't want to drag Mai in Nao's evil joke. There is only one thing left to do.

 _15 seconds to go ***_

"Mai, I would not let you down." Natsuki stops piling the sand.

"Natsuki, why did you stop?"

"Mai, I'll be the bad guy." With a determined look, Natsuki knows what she has to do.

"Wait, Natsuki, what are you trying to do?!"

 _5 seconds to go***_

Natsuki runs with all her might. And damn, the sands are so soft and are such a hindrance to her sprinting.

Counting on all of her athletic skill, Natsuki sprints and rams into the sandcastle built by Nao and Shizuru.

"Natsuki, you bitch!" Nao realizes that Natsuki is playing dirty, and again, conveniently neglects the fact that she started with unfair advantage.

"Natsuki~~~" Mai yells after her comrade who sacrifices herself.

 _4, 3, 2, 1***_

And the Shizuru-Nao sand castle is flatten by a courageous Natsuki.

"Natsuki, that is a foul play."

"Nao, there is no rule saying we cannot demolish sand castle of opposing team. You lose!" Karma is a bitch, Nao.

"Natsuki, you are ridiculous!" Nao is infuriated by Natsuki's cheating.

"Winner should get her prize." With that, Shizuru gives a reserved-for-bedroom-only kiss to Natsuki.

Natsuki, who is still gloating over her victory over Nao, is stunned by the hottest kiss she can ever remember. She even forgets to close her eyes when Shizuru holds her face to give her the kiss.

The crowd on the beach goes nuts and starts cheering.

Well, there is no better way to start a holiday than a cheering crowd.

(END)

 **AUTHOR: IT SEEMS THERE ARE REVIEWS REQUESTING THE EX(s) TO COME TO THE SCENE. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE THE LADIES HAVING FUN AT THE BAR BY THE BEACH. WILL THINK ABOUT 'INVITING' ONE OF THE EX(s).**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR: HAVE FUN.**

The ladies continued their vacation with a night out at the pub nearby the hotel.

Nao still has trouble swallowing the defeat at the sand castle match. But she will have her chance.

"I will order something for us at the bar." Natsuki leaves three of them at the table and proceeds to the bar. It appears to be quite a busy night at the pub.

Shizuru keeps her eyes on Natsuki walking away. Even if she tries, she couldn't stop herself from looking.

"Enough with the ogling. You have all night to do that later." Nao couldn't believe how someone like Natsuki can hold a relationship, much less with Shizuru who is so different from her.

Is it the sex? Oh, it has gotta be the sex. "Shizuru, what is your favourite position for sex?"

"Top." Only Shizuru can say something like that in such a matter-of-fact tone without a hint of embarrassment.

"I knew it! Pay up, Mai."

Mai slaps her palm on her forehead and pays Nao twenty dollar bill. "And I was having so much faith in Natsuki."

"Well, you could try asking Natsuki hers. Here she comes."

"Natsuki, what is your favourite position for sex?"

"Mai!" Ambushed by the unexpected question, Natsuki goes into hedgehog-on-full-alert mode.

"Come on, Natsuki. Because Shizuru says hers is top, I just lost twenty to Nao. You might as well admit that you go for bottom."

"Mines is top too."

So that means… Ok, whatever that means, Shizuru is not objecting. So… "A-Ha! Give me back my twenty, Nao."

"Go find yourselves some hobby. I can't believe you guys just bet on my sex life." Natsuki rolls her eyes at her friends' behaviour.

"Please excuse me. I will be back from the washroom." Shizuru, being Shizuru, can even make something like going to washroom sound so posh and elegant.

However Natsuki does not notice that another patron who has been ogling Shizuru follows Shizuru to the washroom.

Fortunately, Nao does. "I am heading to washroom too." This should be interesting.

And what she hears when she steps in the washroom proves her right.

"Hey, hottie. How about you give me your number so we can get some alone time?"

"Thank you for the flattery. But I would have to decline the invitation."

"Come on. I bet I can rock you hard." Looking lecherous does not amount to skilful seduction, no matter how good the look is. And Nao would without a doubt give that lady a big fat F.

"No, thank you. I have to get back to my friends."

"Feisty. I like it."

"Hands off before you regret it. Besides, I already have someone who is capable of rocking me all night and morning."

OH~~~ Shizuru just said something interesting. Oh,time to sneak back to the table and mess with Natsuki's head a little.

Back to the table, seeing Natsuki taking a big gulp of her drink, the chance is too tempting. "Natsuki, I heard you and Shizuru go on all~ night~ and morning~~"

And Nao gets what she is asking for, a sweet payback. Natsuki chokes and whatever content in her mouth splashes out to her opposite direction. The downside is that Nao is in the way of the splash.

Pity dear Mai who has to hold her laughter in to the point of nearly suffering from stroke. One laugh, or even one chuckle, Nao would be very crossed with her.

Nao, too stunned to say or do anything for 5 seconds, finally strangles the words out from her throat, "You're a dead meat, Natsuki." Then she goes on taking angry steps heading to bathroom.

All Natsuki could do is keep coughing before she could say anything else. Mai bursts out laughing, smacking the table again and again.

"Mai (cough) stop (cough, cough) laugh (cough) ing (cough)."

Like how fire is after adding fuel, Mai laughs even harder.

"What's happening here? I saw a very angry Nao walking into washroom."

Amidst stuttering speeches from a coughing Natsuki and still-laughing Mai, Shizuru finally understands what is going on.

"Aw~~ you don't have to be embarrassed, Natsuki. It is the truth, isn't it?" The look in Shizuru's eyes could stir fire from a pile of ash.

Natsuki's attention is drawn to the sultry voice and hypnotizing wine red eye that she forgets she is coughing.

Interrupting the moment, Nao returns and keeps glaring at Natsuki.

Time for someone to step in.

"Come on, Nao, you pick on Natsuki first. Let's order another round of drink and get over with it. Natsuki, would you please?" If Mai gets paid every time playing mediator for Nao and Shizuru, she wouldn't have to worry about living expenses ever.

"Fine."Natsuki leaves to the bar again.

\- HALF AN HOUR LATER -

"Stop drinking, Mai. You already have enough. You too, Nao. Shizuru, help me stop them."

Nao points a finger to Natsuki's nose and says, "Natsuki, you don't drink. So you don't get to ask us not to drink. Mai, let's do another shot."

"Woah~" Mai has succumbed.

"Shizuru, why are you clinging to me?"

"Ara, ara. Natsuki smells good." That "ara, ara" is a bad sign. If Shizuru is so relaxed that she slips back to mother tongue, more likely than not she has had too much to drink.

"Not you too…" Natsuki face palms. The day just gets better and better. "I better get you guys some water."

Just when Natsuki turns around, someone bumps into her intentionally causing her to stagger.

"So your skinny ass rocks all night and morning." The stranger's voice is laced with so much sarcasm.

What do people keep saying "all night and morning" tonight? This is getting frustrating. URGHHH. Before Natsuki even says anything, a loud thud is heard.

Mai is laughing so hard that she loses control and slides down from her seat. "(Laugh) Rock (Laugh) all night (Laugh) morning (Laugh)~~~"

Soon, Mai's laughing hysteria is joined by Nao's. "Way to go, Natsuki." And Nao continues laughing.

"Ara, ara. Not just night and morning. Sometimes till noon." Drunk Shizuru becomes clingy Shizuru.

Natsuki face palms for the n-th time for the day. The problem just keeps getting better and better.

"Look, I am really not in the mood right now to pick a fight. I need to take care of my friends." The last thing she needs right now is some sarcastic comment from unknown stranger.

"Well, I could take care of her for you." That does it. No one preys on drunk ladies during her watch, ever.

"BACK OFF." Natsuki summons her deadliest death glare.

"Natsuki."

Natsuki turns her head around and finds herself on the receiving end of a passionate kiss from Shizuru.

Natsuki does her best to remain standing while coping with Shizuru's weight. Her distracted state allows Shizuru to invade her mouth all she wants.

The thing is Shizuru always has the hot for Natsuki in 'Guardian' mode. And with Natsuki being so close, Shizuru has lost whatever inhibition she has.

Between the two of them, Shizuru is definitely the better kisser. The sudden aggressiveness corners Natsuki in defence mode, not to mention the alcohol taste in Shizuru's kiss renders Natsuki's brain too fuzzy to put up a decent defence. All Natsuki could manage is to remain standing without tumbling.

Just when Natsuki starts getting wobbly, Nao unexpectedly rescues Natsuki from a possibly embarrassing collapse.

"Shizuru, you better keep your hand to yourselves."

Clingy Shizuru lifts her head and regains some clarity. She notices too many pairs of eyes are checking them out.

"Fine." Shizuru pulls her hand away from Natsuki. "You. Move."Shizuru doesn't have much patience left for some stranger who wants to hit on her. She only has so much patience to last till Natsuki and she are back to their room.

"Nao, you carry Mai back." The deprived Shizuru now uses a don't-bother-me tone; and all Nao could do is nod.

And when Shizuru turns to speak to Natsuki, she flips a switch and turns into a total different person. "Natsuki, let's get back to the room, OK?" Secretly, both Mai and Nao think that the sight of Shizuru dotting on Natsuki is so sweet to watch that it almost gives them tooth ache.

"OK." Natsuki looks so dazed while following Shizuru back to the hotel. Nao actually pictures Natsuki as a little lamb following a wolf.

"Alright, Mai, let's get you back to the room." Nao lifts Mai up in a not-so-gentle way and starts walking back to their room.

Mai is so heavy. Must be the additional fat causing additional weight. Ops, bumps into the door again. This is the second or third door? Glass door at the entrance, the elevator door and the door of the room. Yeap, the third door. Mai will wake up with an ache tomorrow. Well, whatever, time to sleep.

Looking forward to more fun tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR: HAVE FUN. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FUNNIER.**

After the trip, Shizuru and Natuski become cosier. Though, in Mai's and Nao's dictionary, they actually become queasier to look at.

As much fun as Shizuru is having with Natsuki, Shizuru can't help thinking where they stand in the relationship? Would Natsuki be alright being introduced as her girlfriend? Would she even agree to be her girlfriend? What if Natsuki is not looking for some committed relationship?

Shizuru keeps the thoughts to herself and for the first time, she is feeling insecure to find out how another person thinks of her.

It is a bad idea to not prepare an answer before coming to the high school student council reunion. About 10 of them are there. Of course they would ask the relationship status question. Looking at Yukino and Haruka; Shizuru, for the first time, doesn't know how to answer.

"Come on, Shizuru. If you are single, you would answer without a thought. And now you are hesitating." Trust Haruka Armitage's brash personality to cut to the chase.

"Haruka, it is impolite to hassle people to answer personal question." At least Yukino tries to be polite.

"Well, there is someone." Shizuru can't possibly lie that that she is currently single.

"Prove it!"

"Come on, let's order ourselves some drinks, shall we?" Reito, the ever dependable second-in-command, comes to the rescue and gives a reassuring look to Shizuru.

Shizuru usually doesn't get drunk in the reunion, but it is getting harder and harder to dodge the relationship question.

"Shizuru, you haven't answered the answer."

"Haruka, you haven't finished your drink. Afraid of getting drunk?"

"Armitage never backs down from a challenge. Bubuzuke, don't you dare to escape the next shot." Haruka Armitage never reacts well to a taunt, especially taunting from Shizuru the former student council president.

After a few rounds of drink, just when Shizuru thought Haruka has dropped the question, "Shizuru, proof!"

"Ara, ara. You still haven't dropped it. Why are you so interested to find out anyway?" Shizuru could barely think with all the buzzing going on in her brain, left alone to deal with pestering of a drunken Haruka.

"Because you deserve somebody, Shizuru. Yukino and I wouldn't be together if it weren't for your reminder. I knew how she feels, but I wouldn't admit it at that time." Haruka's words hold so much sincerity and kindness.

"I am happy for you." Seeing Haruka's tender look directed at Yukino who has passed out on the couch, Shizuru genuinely is happy for them.

"I know. Now, you mentioned you have somebody. Call."

With no idea what to say when Natsuki actually picks up the phone, Shizuru makes the call.

The call is picked up. "Shizuru? I thought you have a reunion gathering tonight."

"Yes, I do. Natsuki…"

At that moment, Haruka announces to all the drunken people on the couch and table with her signature loud voice, "Shizuru is calling her girlfriend!"

Suddenly, everyone snaps wide awake and now stares at Shizuru who is on the phone.

It is now or never. "Would you like to meet my high school friend? Not that they are important. If you don't want to come, I understand." Everyone starts wailing and whining.

"Shizuru, how could you say we are not important? We are friends for over 10 years."

"Shizuru, you have a girlfriend?"

"Aw~~~ I want a girlfriend too."

Moving herself away from the noisy crowd, "Natsuki… erm… my friends are curious about you. Would you…"

"Where are you?"

"At Club xxx near my workplace. You want to come?"

"Do you need me to drive you home? I will take a cab."

"Ok, be careful on your way.

"I will see you in 20 minutes. Bye."

Shizuru ends the call and exhales the breath she doesn't know she has been holding. All she can think is that Natsuki is willing to meet her friends, that Natsuki doesn't mind getting more involved with her life.

For the next 20 minutes, everyone stares at the front door.

"Is it her? Wow, she looks young and hot."

"No, it is not. I am not into teen kids."

"Is it her?" Someone points at a girl with more than 20 rings on her face and ears.

"No. It is not." Shizuru rolls her eyes and puts up with her friends trying to mess with her.

Oh, there is Natsuki. Shizuru's face lights up like a Christmas tree and she starts waving her hand. Natsuki must have come straight from the club, seeing that she is in her suit.

"Damn. I would go gay for her." One of girls blurted out and every straight lady around the table nods in agreement.

"Too bad I am married." Followed by a wolf whistle from one of the guys. And every guys starts nodding.

"Natsuki, these are my friends back from high school. They were asking if I am seeing anybody, so…" At this moment, insecurity strikes at the core. Would Natsuki be mad that she asks her to come here out of the blue? She doesn't look unhappy, but she doesn't look happy either.

Looking at a very flustered Shizuru, Natsuki sits down and puts her hand on Shizuru's hand. "Hi, I am Natsuki. I am Shizuru's girlfriend."

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. All Shizuru can hear is the word "girlfriend" being repeated and repeated in her mind. How can a word sound so heavenly?

"Ok, there you have seen Natsuki. We will be leaving you guys." Without waiting to hear any reply, Shizuru drags Natsuki away towards the exit. All her friends are giving wolf whistles and chanting "go get the girl~~", "the night is still young~~".

When they arrive at the parking lot, insecurity surfaces on Shizuru's face. "Natsuki, are you upset that I ask you to come here all of a sudden? I know I should've talked about it first, but… but…"

"Hey, I am not upset. I am here to pick up my girlfriend, ain't I? And you are my girlfriend." At the rare moment that Natsuki knows just what to say, Shizuru finds her now officially girlfriend to be boiling hot.

Added that the alcohol is buzzing in the head, Shizuru couldn't help teasing Natsuki a little. "Ara, ara. Natsuk, where is your pickup line then?"

Without saying another word, Natsuki enters Shizuru's car, starts the engine and speeds off.

Shizuru, standing all alone, couldn't begin to process what has just happened. She has been left there alone?

For the next few minutes, Shizuru could do nothing but to just blink her eyes. Blink. Blink. Blink.

The sound of tire screeching against the ground snaps Shizuru out of her trance. Her car now stops in front of her. Window being rolled down and there is Natsuki, with her poker face on, saying "Get in."

Despite Natsuki has done nothing suggestive, Shizuru is beyond turned-on right now. She gets in the car and gives Natsuki very, very hungry look.

Shizuru is getting her supper tonight with Natsuki on the menu.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR: THE FIRST TIME I MANAGE TO WRITE SO LONG. ENJOY.**

Shizuru has been getting distracted lately, very, very distracted by a thought.

Natsuki has left for family gathering a week ago. But Natsuki's absence is not the reason why Shizuru is getting distracted. Not the main reason anyway.

There is something she has been thinking to ask Natsuki for the past one month. And no, she is not thinking about proposal. Well, not yet.

This thought has been bugging our dear Shizuru for the past one week. She sips her tea even when the tea is no longer warm, which she usually would notice right away. She forgets to return call that she promised to.

The first one who notices the change in Shizuru is of course her PA, Amy. Shizuru always has a fun time teasing her who is in a steady relationship with a steady boyfriend.

And in the past one week, our lovely PA notices that Shizuru has been very well behaved. No more at the receiving end of teasing about late night 'activity' just because of a yawn in the morning. No embarrassing compliment when she wears her classy-and-slightly-seductive (Shizuru is the only one calling it seductive anyway) suit reserved for big meeting. She always ends up with a blush when Shizuru gives her a knowing look when eyeing her in the suit. She almost confessed that she did some OL roleplay with her boyfriend in the same suit once in a blue moon. Fine, it is once a month.

Reito also realizes that Shizuru doesn't seem like she is her usual self. How could he not? His birthday was forgotten. He was cheerily thinking that Shizuru might have some last-minute surprise up her sleeve until the clock struck 12 and it was no longer his birthday.

Whatever is distracting Shizuru is that important that even best friend Reito has to take a back seat.

One important thing happening today is Natsuki will be back by flight around 12 noon. She is supposed to give a call or message when she returns. After waiting and waiting anxiously for 2 hours, Shizuru picks up the phone to call.

No one is picking up on the other end of line. Natsuki doesn't answer her phone. After 3 missed calls, Shizuru becomes concerned.

"Amy, I am leaving the office for the rest of the day."

"Shizuru, you have an appointment with Ms. Shiho Munakata from Munakata Corp. at 5pm."

"Thank you for the reminder. I will be there."

Shizuru tries her luck at apartment Mai and Natsuki share. Natsuki gave a key to her saying that she should let herself in when Mai is out for work and when she is still sleeping after working till late night.

The key always reminds the awkward and embarrassed look Natsuki has when she is handing the key over. She has never seen Natsuki stuttered that much in a single sentence.

Using the key, she let herself in and Bingo, Natsuki's luggage is by the door. Walking into bedroom, Shizuru finds a sleeping Natsuki in the bed. Phone at the side and in silent mode.

Seeing how peacefully Natsuki is sleeping, Shizuru feels her anxiousness slip away without a trace. The source of her heartbeat is lying there sleeping like an angel.

Shizuru approaches Natsuki on the bed and lays a kiss on Natsuki's forehead and gives her body a light squeeze. She can't help but sigh in total satisfaction.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki speaks in her adorable sleepy voice.

If only Natsuki could see herself now, Shizuru thinks even Natsuki would agree that she looks perfectly adorable. And an adorable Natsuki is always looking delicious.

"Yes. Natsuki. You didn't call when you got back."

"I am sorry." Natsuki hugs Shizuru back with one hand and touches her face with the other. Without opening her eyes, she gives a light kiss on the tip of nose.

A glint shows in Shizuru's eyes. With a deep and hypnotizing voice, Shizuru says, "Can you move the kiss a little lower?"

Still not opening her eyes, Natsuki kisses Shizuru on her cheek. "Here?"

"Just a little bit lower, please." Shizuru's hand starts wandering along the delicious curve.

Sleepy Natsuki becomes Playful Natsuki. She kisses Shizuru's chin. "It's here then?"

"No, it's not." Shizuru makes a nice retaliation by kissing Natsuki fiercely on the mouth.

Natsuk doesn't put up much resistance. After Shizuru ends her kiss, Natsuki hugs Shizuru while giving light pecks on her lips. And finally she opens her sleepy eyes.

Upon seeing the dark emerald eyes, Shizuru's heart beats faster.

Their next kiss becomes wilder. They kiss greedily, driven by hungers they don't know they have until they taste each other's lips.

Shizuru's hand slides lower to Natsuki smooth thighs, and was caught by a pleasant surprise.

Other than her pyjamas T-shirt, Natsuki is wearing nothing else underneath.

"You're not wearing panty." Shiuru struggles the words out in the middle of the kiss.

Not in the mood for any conversation, Natsuki starts unbuttoning Shizuru's shirts and slides her hands in.

Natsuki is bold today.

Shizuru shows her assertive side by shoving both of Natsuki's hands on the bed. Raising herself higher from Natsuki's body, she slowly drags Natsuki's T-shirt up.

Seeing Natsuki's cobalt hair on spraying on the bed, half-lidded eyes with dreamy look in it... Natsuki's soft body is looking so fine and inviting.

Natsuki closes her eye when Shizuru lays slow and gentle kisses downward starting from collarbone. Natsuki couldn't help but raise her body, welcoming the sweet kisses with soft sighs and grunts.

Each kiss leaves a sweet tingle in the body. So tingling that her tummy is vibrating…

"Sorry, it is my phone." Shizuru takes out her ringing phone from her coat's pocket and gives an embarrassing apology. Just when she is about to answer, Natsuki grabs the phone and tosses it into laundry basket.

How could she forget? Natsuki has a temper tantrum when waking up. "That is not very nice, Natsuki."

It seems Natsuki has not completely awaken from her nap. "Shizuru, stay."Natsuki continues to hug Shizuru while grumbling sleepily.

At that moment, Shizuru remembers her appointment. That must be what the call is about. And she is in the bed taking advantage of a sleepy Natsuki.

And she remembers that she has something important to ask Natsuki. "Wait, Natsuki."

Natsuki thought Shizuru wants to leave after making her all hot and bothered. Her after-waking-up temper starts flaring. "Wait? You started this and you're leaving?"

Before Shizuru realizes, Natsuki reverses their position with Shizuru ends up lying flat on the bed.

With a mischievous look on her face, Natsuki places her knee in between Shizuru's legs and with a fierce look, she holds Shizuru's hands on both sides. She captures Shizuru's lips while rubbing her body on Shizuru. Natsuki absolutely is aware that doing so drives Shizuru crazy.

When Shizuru couldn't take it anymore and want to return the kiss, Natsuki sits up and gives an intimidating look while saying, "Now, you wait, Shizuru."

Slipping back into the blanket, Natsuki waves her hand and says with a yawn, "Fine, you can leave. I will get on with my sleep."

Natsuki, you just did something really, really unwise.

Shizuru picks her phone up and calls Amy, "Amy, I couldn't make it to the meeting today. Could you call to postpone the meeting? And leave a message that I agree to lower the commission by 1% as a token of apology."

Then, Shizuru presses END CALL button harder than she meant to. Stripping her coat, blouse with a look as fierce as a crossed lioness while walking towards the bed.

"Natsuki, you are not getting any sleep today. Bad girl needs to be punished."

Natsuki slowly opens her eyes and gives a very cocky look. "Well, let's see who is the one being punished."

Two bodies start rolling on the bed, fighting for dominance.

After burning a few thousand calories to gain an upper hand, Shizuru's hand is nearing the place where Natsuki needs it the most. Then, Shizuru suddenly stops. "Oh, I have something important to say."

Natsuki groans. What the hell is wrong with Shizuru today? With all the interruptions, Natsuki thinks that masturbating would probably be faster to deal with the desire burning inside her.

"WHAT?" Tormented by the unsatisfied desire, Natsuki answers with a yell.

Finally Shizuru blurts out the question that has been going on in her mind. "Would you move in with me?"

Surprised by the question, Natsuki remains silent for a few moments.

Would Natsuki think it is too soon? That she is thinking to say no? Shizuru's intimidating aura diminishes the more she thinks about it.

The insecure and unsure look on Shizuru's face appeases Natsuki's frustration. Shizuru must have given a lot of thoughts before she finally asks it.

Natsuki lifts Shizuru's chin with a finger and with a smirk, asks "What is in it for me?"

That is a yes. YES! "You get to have me." This is one mistake that Shizuru will remember for a long, long time to come.

Natsuki lifts her upper body up, places her palm on Shizuru's collar bone and gives a gentle shove. With eyes that show she is fully waken now, she licks her lips. "Then I better start enjoying you right away."

Not giving Shizuru any chance to make a comeback, Natsuki starts her assault. After a few rounds, Shizuru starts to plead Natsuki to slow down. Natsuki's only reply is, "No, I am having you. Remember?"

When Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, she starts biting into Natsuki's shoulder. The pain and roughness of the bite causes all restraint to be gone. Plus a week of abstinence, their passion almost burns the bed and house down.

Finally they tone the noises down when Mai couldn't take it anymore and starts banging on their bedroom door.

Shizuru goes to sleep peacefully, with the last thought on her mind being Natsuki agrees to moves in with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The idea of having a girlfriend moving in has settled down in Shizuru's head. Natsuki now becomes an all-you-can-eat buffet in Shizuru's mind and of course Shiziru would want to have more and more of Natsuki.

Technically, Natsuki hasn't moved in yet. They still need to find a new apartment which is closer to Nao's club. Shizuru now uses the excuse of getting used to living together to coax Natsuki to spend more nights at her place.

Natsuki certainly has her doubt for how genuine that excuse is. In Natsuki's mind, Shizuru looks like a big bad wolf coaxing Little Red Riding Hood. But Natsuki is definitely no innocent Little Red Riding Hood.

"Alright. I will stay at your place for this coming weekend." Our Natsuki has a plan ready.

"Natsuki, I will see you this weekend." Our Shizuru has a plan ready too, a plan on how she should feast on Natsuki.

Doorbell signals the start of their weekend together. "Come on in, dinnerwill be ready soon. Come to the dining table in 5 minutes." The plan is to feed and bathe the Little Red Riding Hood (in this case, Natsuki), before the feast starts.

"Ok." Natsuki gives a peck on Shizuru's lips, then moves to wait in the living room. The few times she has been there are usually night time. And finding out what is there in the living room is certainly the last thing on her mind.

Oh, the couch. Natsuki subconsciously moves to sit on the left side of the couch, because last time she sat on the right side of the couch, Shizuru and she were … Natsuki clears her throat and steers her thought away from the memory of that night.

Looking around the living room, Natsuki sees Shizuru's CD and book collection. It gives a different sort of tingling sensation to learn different things about Shizuru, other than Shizuru's erogenous zones. Natsuki is pleasantly surprised to see that Shizuru and she share a few books and CD in common.

Moving past the initial stage of the sexual attraction, (of course there is still sexual attraction there) Natsuki finds that being together with Shizuru makes her feel something she never thought she would have.

Eating and chatting with Shizuru about each other's favourite book and movie, childhood dream and bits about job in a house; Natsuki feels at home.

Shizuru indulges herself completely in the company of Natsuki too. Even though almost every times (let's be honest) each and every time when Shizuru is at Natsuki's place, they end up having sex; but Shizuru does pay attention to details too. She took note of what books Natsuki is reading, and for those books that she hasn't read, she searched for the books and tried reading them. Same goes for Natsuki's music collection. Well, Shizuru finds enjoyment in learning different things about Natsuki as well, other than Natsuki's erogenous zone. Oh, thinking of that, Natsuki looks so yummy when she starts talking about her favourite movie vividly.

Even after all the times they spend on bed, Natsuki is still surprised by the look in Shizuru's eyes. More than a few times, the hunger and want in those ruby eyes makes Natsuki's heart pump faster than usual. And there, there is the evil glint in Shizuru's eyes again. As much as Shizuru tries to hide it afterwards with a casual smile, it reminds Natsuki that Shizuru is not the sweetheart that everyone perceives her to be.

Shizuru checks the time. Time to move to the next stage of the plan.

"Natsuki, I will get the water ready. You should take a bath."

"Alright." Time to see what big bad Shizuru is up to.

After soaking in the bath for 10 minutes, Natsuki, against her better judgement, starts to genuinely relax in the hot water. When Shizuru steps into the bathroom, Natsuki is therefore caught by surprise.

"What, what are you doing in here?" She sits up straight inside the bathtub abruptly.

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is still so shy to see me. We have seen each other naked plenty of times by now, haven't we?"

As true as that is, Natsuki still finds it hard to not feel embarrassed. "I…I…"

It appears not the time to lure the Red Little Riding Hood into the trap, yet. "Relax, Natsuki. I am here to give you a massage."

"Ok…"

Let's start with a foot massage. Shizuru holds Natsuki's foot with the utmost care. And almost tempted to kiss the foot, almost, not the time yet. "Natsuki, you have very beautiful foot." As Shizuru is complimenting Natsuki, she starts applying massage oil and placing pressure on respective pressure points with her fingers.

"It is ticklish…" Natsuki squirms and tries to move her feet.

"Don't move. Just bear with it for a while."

As Shizuru applies more and more pressure, Natsuki feels heat transmitted from Shizuru hands to her feet. And the warm sensation grows stronger and stronger that Natsuki couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. Upon hearing it, Natsuki clamps her mouth with her hand and blushes in embarrassment. "I… that feels really nice. I have never been to foot massage before."

"I assure you, Natsuki, that you are in good hand." Oh, this is only the beginning, Natsuki.

"How about your shoulder? Come, turn around and place your heard here." Shizuru continues to rub Natsuki's shoulder and apply pressure along the way. "Your shoulder is very tense, Natsuki."

"Yes, I have been…" Followed by a pause. "A bit tired lately."

"What've you been up to?"

"Some personal training." Not the time to reveal to Shizuru what she has been up to.

After a shower, it is time to lure the Little Red Riding Hood in. "Natsuki, are you getting tired?" Shizuru the wolf starts showing her fang. Say yes, just say yes. A hot bath and a massage, it should make Natsuki very relaxed and sleepy.

"Not yet. Let me do some work." With that, Natsuki takes out piles and piles of paperwork, calculator, stationery and her laptop.

All of the hard work is to get Natsuki ready to work? Shizuru felt her effort to get Natsuki to relax and go to bed with her has gone down to the drain. And Shizuru's starts feeling like an abandoned pet.

"Nao always has trouble balancing the book. It drives her crazy."

But every cloud has a silver lining. Natsuki ties her hair up and put on her spectacles, looking even more delicious in a sexual yet completely innocent way. Well, well, since Natsuki is looking so tasty, letting her work for a while should be fine.

"I'll watch a movie." Despite Shizuru's calm look now, she is very, very torn on the inside. Should she tackle Natsuki right now? Or should she keep up her façade of nice and considerate girlfriend? Well, she is a considerate girlfriend most of the times. But she has been busy with work and hasn't seen Natsuki for a week, so it should be ok to tackle her, shouldn't it? But… Natsuki is so serious with whatever work she is doing now, punching the calculator. Oh, Natsuki looks so adorable when she is frowning and chewing her lips while at work.

Natsuki carries the sexy librarian look exceptionally well. Natsuki looking like a young lecturer, the kind that young students would go crazy for and always talks about, further increases Shizuru's hunger to replace Natsuki stern and serious look with look of sexual pleasure.

Shizuru calms herself down and decides to give Natsuki the time that she needs. It is OK to wait. Natsuki is not going anywhere. Shizuru prepares a cup of warm cocoa and leaves it on the table before resuming watching the movie with head set. Natsuki murmurs thank you without lifting her head and continues with her work.

If Nao and Mai are here now, they would find this domestic bliss, with Natsuki and Shizuru looking like couple married for a decade, very creepy.

An hour and a half later, Natsuki closes the laptop and sighs. Finally most of the work is done.

She turns and finds an angel sleeping on the couch. Of course Natsuki notices the look Shizuru has all day. To be honest, Natsuki too, looks forward to another round of hot sex very much. And the idea of bringing work here is just her being mischievous. When Shizuru doesn't get what she wants, she has this adorable longing look, as though her favourite toy is being taken away.

Shizuru's patience is very surprising. And with the big bad wolf showing her good side, Little Red Riding Hood now walks into the trap willingly.

Natsuki carries her angel to the bed, gives a slow kiss to Shizuru and starts caressing Shizuru. Shizuru returns the kiss even when she is still not completely waking up. One thing that you can count Shizuru to be good at doing even when in sleep, literally.

"Natsuki, you're done with your work?"

"Yes, do you want to sleep? Or do you want me?" Natsuki whispers in Shizuru's ear and blows hot breathe knowing precisely how to get Shizuru into the right mood.

"No. I would prefer sleeping." After being made to wait, Shizuru vents her frustration by denying Natsuki.

"Really? Then I dare you to keep saying no for the rest of the night." The big bad wolf award tonight goes to Natsuki.

Hours later, Shizuru has one thought in her mind. My waist, my dear waist….

"Shizuru, do you want to stop now?" So Natsuki has been scheming. "Shizuru, it is alright to say yes." While saying so, Natsuki's fingers thrust inside Shizuru even harder.

Adhering to a strict workout and yoga regime, Shizuru is not someone who runs out of stamina easily in bed. But now, she is at the brink of surrendering. Natsuki's strength and stamina tonight are much superior tonight than ever. The dots connect and Shizuru realizes that Natsuki's personal training is for the purpose of subduing her in bedroom.

"Do you yield?" Yes, our Natsuki has been scheming for some times to give Shizuru a taste of her own medicine. When Shizuru is in the mood, she doesn't take no for an answer. As much as Natsuki enjoys the sex, she still wants a payback. She knows that using tool to restrain Shizuru will only backfire, therefore she has been working on her own stamina and strength to make Shizuru yield.

Never underestimate the will of Shizuru. "No." And for the rest of the night, Shizuru cries for pleasure till her voice becomes raspy.

The next day, Natsuki wakes up with a cheerful-than-usual mood. She even smiles and greets Mai by the time she is back to her place. Mai's goose bumps retaliate to Natsuki's unusual behavior by standing straight up.

Natsuki maintains her cheerful mood for the entire week. Especially when she sees Shizuru, she couldn't hide her smugness even when she tries to tone it down.

On the other hand, our dear Shizuru wakes up with a satiated yet exhausted mood. Muscles all over are protesting with soreness. And Shizuru got infuriated by the smugness of Natsuki.

For the entire week, Shizuru keeps up a highly intense yoga regime, practicing poses to restore perfect flexibility to her body. Every time she sees Natsuki, Natsuki's smugness serves as a reminder of how under-prepared she is. We'll see who yields next time.

Before, Mai and Nao couldn't wait to get away from Shizuru and Natsuki every time when the two lovebirds got together. They were so sickeningly sweet together.

For the past week, Mai and Nao still couldn't wait to get away from them, but for a different reason. Shizuru and Natsuki seem to be in some sort of grudge or argument. Anyone near to them can sense the intense desire. Whether it is the desire to shred each other to pieces, or the desire to have each other tied up for episode of Fifty Shades of Grey, they can't tell.

And for now, Natsuki seems to be having the upper hand. Natsuki has that cocky look on her face, that makes even Mai and Nao want to smack her. No wonder Shizuru is grinding her teeth looking at Natsuki. Best thing to do is to stay away from both of them.

"Come to my house this Saturday night." Without Shizuru's usual flirting tone, the invitation sounds like a challenge to opponent.

On Saturday night, seeing Natsuki at the door, Shizuru pulls Natsuki in with force full of vengeance. She presses Natsuki to the door while kissing Natsuki passionately. Then, without doing anything else to Natsuki, she turns around and take off her clothes one by one while walking towards the bedroom.

Natsuki, already expecting some sort of payback from Shizuru, follows Shizuru's step. Takes two to play the game.

It is now Natsuki who could barely keep up. Especially with Shizuru using her flexibility to counter Natsuki. Gosh, Natsuki feels like she is up against Shizuru with 4 hands. Even when she tries to pin Shizuru down, Shizuru always finds a way to use her flexibility to escape and counter back.

Especially now when Shizuru is above Natsuki, one hand thrusting inside Natsuki's pussy, one hand holding her knee with her tongue licking the region behind her knee, and one leg with toes pinching her nipple. The combined sensation drives Natsuki even wilder. Natsuki tried to get up, but the only thing she manages to do is raising herself from the bed to beg for more silently.

The next day, both Natsuki and Shizuru are having soreness everywhere, especially waist. But neither is wiling show any sign of weakness. Natsuki continues to go for her training and Shizuru continues with yoga. However Shizuru's cobra pose becomes earthworm pose. And Natsuki's boxing punches become kitten's scratching.

"I don't think I can take another round like that." Both Natsuki and Shizuru have the same thought that night; that concludes a week-long grudge between the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuru always describes herself as a calm person. That is, before she meets Natsuki. Natsuki brings out a side that Shizuru doesn't know exist in the first place.

****** ON THURSDAY*******

"Natsuki, are you free on Friday night? You want to have dinner?" After shortlisting a few places to move into, Shizuru wants to start the discussion on furniture shopping.

"Sorry, I have an appointment on Friday night. I will see you on Saturday. Ok?"

"Alright." Weird for Natsuki to fix an appointment on Friday night. Well, that means more yoga time on Friday night. And maybe some abs and back workout due to well… you know…

****** AT MAI'S RESTAURANT********

"Mai, I am so jealous of your shift. You're taking the Friday, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. What is up on Friday?" Friday is one of the busiest day, what is there to be jealous about?

"You didn't know?! The restaurant is booked. Some guy is trying to propose."

"Oh, that is why the amount of food order is much lesser on that day. I thought there was some mistake."

"Yes. You absolutely definitely have to tell me how it goes on that day. It must be so romantic." Most of the servers in the restaurants have the average age of 21 years old. Well, can't blame them for getting excited over a romantic proposal.

"Alright. I will." As much Mai is looking forward to Friday, she never expects that she would play a part in the romantic proposal.

So you can imagine Mai's surprise when she sees it is Natsuki sitting on the nicely decorated table.

OH MY GOSH. Is Natsuki proposing? But she would have told me if she is proposing. Oh, Natsuki is so sneaky. Proposing without letting your best friend know. Natsuki is now officially off her best friend list.

Mai really, really tries to get angry at Natsuki. She does. But she also wants to be part of her best friend's wedding. She can be very useful. She can prepare the food, help setting up the table, and oh, she wants to help Natsuki pick up her dress or suit or dress or fine, whatever.

After debating with herself for 5 minutes, Mai decides that she wants to keep Natsuki best friend because she wants to be part of her wedding. Therefore, she has to forgive Natsuki.

Mai goes into the washroom and calls Natsuki on her phone. "Mai, what's wrong?"

"What is wrong? Natsuki, how could you do this to me? Am I not your best friend? How could you not tell me something so big?" Mai's voice starts a pitch higher when she starts talking and at the end of her sentence, her voice makes Natsuki's ear hurt.

"Mai, slow down. What is something big that you are talking?"

"Natsuki, you are proposing, aren't you?" Again, Natsuki's ear complains.

"WHAT? I am not proposing. Where is this coming from?"

"Come to the ladies'. ASAP! Now! "

Natsuki thinks her day is getting stranger and stranger. First she gets a call from her childhood neighbour, Masashi Takeda, who she really hates, about having a dinner. She hasn't been seeing him for a long time anad she has no intention to. Oh she wants to say no so much, but he has to bring up that his mother, Aunt Shoko, has a gift for her. Natsuki may hate Takeda, but not Aunt Shoko who always treats her well.

Masashi Takeda is not a bad person. Second generation of a family venturing into property business, he grows up fine under the love and care of kind parents. In fact, everything about him is fine except for one damn thing, he doesn't understand NO. Specifically, Natsuki's no. Under the title of childhood neighbour, Takeda always tries to get involved in her life. Natsuki started participating in martial art, Takeda went into Kendo club as a way to show that he "gets" her.

And coming to this restaurant, Natsuki is totally baffled by how empty the restaurant is. She always knows that the restaurant that Mai works in has a good reputation for good food and is always crowded especially on Friday night.

And now, Mai thinks she wants to propose?! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Going into the washroom, Mai "attacks" (that is the first word that comes to Natsuki's mind) her by overloading her with questions.

"Are you sure you are not proposing? Wait, is Shizuru proposing? Am I getting this wrong? Then I have ruined this surprise. But if a wedding is happening, why am I not told?" Mai keeps talking and talking at the speed of high-speed bullet train.

"Stop! Mai! There is no proposal or whatever like that going on. Takeda asked me to come here."

"What? The Takeda from your hometown? The Takeda that doesn't know when to give up on you?"

"Yes, that Takeda. What is wrong?"

"The restaurant is booked for a proposal this evening. And you being here. Takeda being here."

"WHAT? I am going to kill him."

"No, no, no. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You have to finish the meal first. I have worked so hard for today's meal." If Natsuki hasn't known Mai for these many years, if this is not Mai talking to her, Natsuki would've thought this is a joke.

But, no one, no single one person can joke to Mai about the food she prepares and live to tell it.

Well, you can't say no to Mai who is this serious, who seems to have an aura of a dragon breathing fire.

"Fine. I will enjoy the meal first. As soon as the whole proposal thing comes up…" Leaving her sentence unfinished, Natsuki squints her eyes with a dangerous look, looking like a shooter with hands on her guns waiting to fire.

"Yes. But until then, eat the food. I want you to tell me what you think about it."

"Ok."

As soon as Natsuki leaves the washroom, Mai makes a tactical decision. She is calling in reinforcement.

On the other end, Takeda has arrived and is feeling so nervous. He has given a lot of thoughts into today's proposal. After years of courting Natsuki (sorry, Natsuki thinks you are pestering and annoying her), he thinks that his approach must be too mild. It is not enough to just be by her side, but he needs to take serious action, especially with Natsuki who seems to be reserved.(Takeda, Natsuki is avoiding you and is definitely not being reserved)

Takeda hopes that his bold decision could impress Natsuki. Maybe Natsuki is the kind who likes a guy taking bold action. After all, Natsuki is not getting any younger and should pick someone to settle down with.

The slow music adds a seductive tone to the air. The warm colour tone gives perfect ambience. Takeda Masashi is pleased, and thinking that the romantic ambience indeed worth the splurge. With the right mood and feel, all that is left is the final show.

As the restaurant is reserved for the night, the manager serves them exclusively for the night. Takeda glances at the manager with an appreciative look.

"Aunt Shoko's gift, please." Knowing how this night is going to end i.e. badly, Natsuki doesn't bother to play nice.

The flickering candle light contrasts perfectly with Natsuki's porcelain fair skin. Despite the tight frown on her forehead, she is still mesmerizing. The more expression-less Natsuki is, the more Takeda is looking forward to have Natsuki by his side. Just looking at Natsuki is enough to put a dreamy look on his face. His determination to marry Natsuki just grows exponentially.

Natsuki's temper flares a bit with her question being ignored.

"Let's eat first, shall we?" Takeda puts on his most charming smile.

"Ok, let's eat." Mai wants review.

From appetizer till main course, Takeda doesn't say anything else. The only sounds heard in restaurant are the slow background music and the soft clicking sounds of spoon and fork.

"If there is nothing else, I will leave." As soon as Natsuki has finished most of her meals, she can't wait to leave. Natsuki thinks that she won't be coming to Mai's workplace for meal for at least the next 1 year. She doesn't want any more reminder of Takeda trying to propose to her.

"Wait, Natsuki."

And at the door front, Mai tries to bring the reinforcement into the restaurant. When the manager looks at her with a serious look, Mai has to give a very persuasive argument to the manager that it is a matter of life or death.

And just when Mai and reinforcement arrive, they witness the epic scene of Takeda kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hand proposing. "Natsuki, will you marry me?"

Despite being warned that something like this will happen, Natsuki is still extremely agitated. Right before Natsuki is ready to explode, she is surprised when she realizes who else is there.

"Shizuru?!"

Mai is so proud of her tactical decision to call in reinforcement i.e. Shizuru.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **AUTHOR: I COULDN'T FINISH THIS CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH. I AM POSTING WHATEVER I HAVE WRITTEN. I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Mai sent the weirdest text ever, Shizuru rushed to the restaurant. Mai's message says that Natsuki is in some sort of trouble.

Well, Natsuki is not in any immediate danger. But there is a (WHAT?) proposal going on?

Natsuki recovers from her shock of seeing Shizuru and flips back to her highly agitated mood. "Takeda, I have no time to entertain your joke. I am leaving."

"Wait, Natsuki. I am not kidding. I really want you to marry me."

If this is a world of Marvel comic, Natsuki would have turned into She-Hulk right now. "Takeda, I am not interested in you, no matter how many times you ask."

"Natsuki~~~" Why does Takeda have to say her name with the tone as though he has just witnessed his favorite Gundam figurine falling part? Urghh~ annoying.

And what with the policeman's roadblock act? "Move aside, Takeda. I am going after my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

That is the only word Takeda manages to say before Natsuki storms off to chase after Shizuru.

************Back at Mai/Natsuki's apartment*************

"And that is pretty much what happened just now."

Nao laughs so much that she couldn't sit up straight. While holding her stomach, she sits herself up by holding onto the back of the couch.

"Why the heck do you call Shizuru? You should've called me."

Nao, schadenfreude is very, very unkind. You would probably do nothing to help, but merely laugh all you want there.

"Nao, we both know why I wouldn't call you to be there."

"Mai, can't I be a concerned friend for once?" Nao tries to hold a very straight face, by showing the earnest facial expression that she can manage.

It would be convincing, except for the corner of her mouth is still twitching upwards. "You're kidding me, right?" Mai rolls her eyes, and absolutely does not believe that Nao has an ounce of genuine concern for Natsuki in this situation.

Within a second, Nao is back to her Natsuki's-pain-is-my-pleasure manner. "If I knew something like this would happen, I would've bribed my way in." If only she could see Natsuki's face at that time. It sure would keep her entertained for a week.

After the laugh-induced cramp in her stomach eases, Nao asks, "So, what do you think happens after that?"

Mai has a dreamy look on her face and starts telling, "I think …"

 *********** In Mai's imagination *************

Natsuki chases out of the restaurant after Shizuru.

"Shizuru, stop running. Let me explain."

Feeling angry and sad, Shizuru chases Natsuki away. "Natsuki, go away."

"Shizuru, it not how you think it is."

 _(Doesn't anyone feeling like what Natsuki says makes her sound guilty?)_

"Shizuru, that guy is no one to me."

 _(Ok, Mai can cook, but she sure is lacking in the imagination department.)_

Shizuru of course hopes that there is some logical explanation for whatever she just witnessed, other than the fact that Natsuki might actually probably possibly be cheating on her. "Natsuki, he was proposing to you." After finishing that sentence, Shizuru's eyes become red and teary.

"Shizuru, let me get you home first. Alright? I will tell you what happened."

When girlfriend starts crying, don't take no for an answer, don't let go, be firm but gentle.

"Come." Holding Shizuru's hand in a gentle grip, Natsuki brings Shizuru back into the car and starts driving.

While keeping her one hand on the wheel, Natsuki holds Shizuru's hand with her other hand. And in her heart, say her appreciation to the technology of automatic transmission car and that Shizuru prefers driving automatic transmission car.

Natsuki much prefers manual transmission, because… (~Clearing throat~ That is not relevant.)

All along the way, Shizuru purses her lips, trying not to cry. And every time she tries to take her hand back, Natsuki tightens the grip even more but without causing her any pain.

Shizuru is not the type who let the others direct her what to do and where to go, but with Natsuki being this firm and gentle, she gives in.

"Come, let's get you into the house. Why are you wearing so little in such a cold weather?" Because I rushed out thinking you were in trouble. As soon that that thought crosses Shizuru's mind, Shizuru feels the urge to cry again.

And she did.

As soon as Natsuki manages to open the door, she pulls a crying Shizuru into her arms. "Come, let me tell you what just happened."

"Takeda is my neighbour. It is true we go to the same school together and my parents are on good terms with his parents, but I have no feeling for him whatsoever. I tried to say that so many times but he never gets it."

Slowly Shizuru's sobbing eases.

When girlfriend has stopped crying, tell her how much you love her.

"You are my girlfriend. The only one for me."

After wiping away whatever snort and tear on Natsuki's shirt, Shizuru lifts her head and looks into Natsuki's eyes. "Really?"

"Really." For a change, a crying Shizuru looks really, really adorable. Natsuki could see a glimpse of how cute Shizuru must be when she was young. And that young version of Shizuru is now looking at Natsuki with the doe-eyed look that say, "Really? You are not lying to me?"

"I" Followed by a kiss to the forehead.

"Love" A kiss to the check.

"You" A very soft kiss to the lips.

In her heart, Natsuki roars, "How could Shizuru who acts like a 7-year-old be this cute? Do I have an unknown taste for loli? Would Shizuru get angry if I make her cry intentionally next time?"

"More."

The soft (and powerful, in Natsuki's mind) request stops whatever Natsuki has on her mind. Her mind is occupied with only one thought, "I have a thing for loli type. I have a thing for overgrown loli type? I have a thing for Shizuru in overgrown LOLI mode?!"

The teary eye makes Shizuru's eye colour even more mesmerizing. Natsuki feels like she is losing herself in a red ocean.

When Shizuru's hand pulls the dumbfounded Natsuki in, Natsuki finally snaps out of it. And they proceed with whatever they want to do.

 _(Please forgive Mai for skipping this entire part due to her insufficient knowledge in this department)_

***********End of Mai's imagination**************

"Are you kidding me?"

Nao laughs so hard that she accidentally rolls herself off the sofa. Thankfully she catches herself in time before she gets a painful kiss from the floor.

"Come on. They confirm each other's feeling after such a huge understanding. That is what should've happened."

"Excuse me. We are not talking about the same Shizuru and Natsuki here. Believe me, Natsuki will barely survive this. Shizuru will eat her alive and leave scraps of her behind. This is what I think will happen."

 **(END OF CHAPTER 12)**

 **AUTHOR: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HOW NAO IMAGINES IT TO BE. NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT ~~~ (COUGH TWICE.). HOPE YOU GUYS FIND THIS CHAPTER ENTERTAINING. I WANTED TO REPLY TO EACH REVIEW, BUT ALL I CAN THINK OF TO SAY IS THANKS, SO I SAY MY THANKS HERE TO EVERYONE WHO LEAVES AN REVIEW. I AM TRYING TO SEE WHICH CHAPTER IS FUNNIER THAN THE OTHERS. YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME TO SEE WHICH CHAPTER IS MORE FUN TO READ.**


	13. Chapter 13

**********IN NAO'S IMAGINATION*************

Natsuki chases out of the restaurant after Shizuru.

"Shizuru, stop running. Let me explain."

Shizuru is so angry. And the angrier she gets, the more charming her smile is. Seeing Shizuru smiling like that, Natsuki know that something bad is about to happen.

The most important thing right now is to calm Shizuru down before things get out of hand. "Shizuru, it not how you think it is."

 _(So déjà vu. Doesn't anyone feeling like what Natsuki says makes her sound guilty?)_

"Shizuru, that guy is no one to me."

"Shizuru, let me explain."

The corner of Shizuru's mouth raises upwards by 40 degrees, showing a brilliant smile. "Natsuki."

"Yes?" Natsuki unconsciously swallows her saliva.

"How about you meet me at home? Then you can explain." The corner of Shizuru's mouth raises by another 5 degrees. That is not a good sign. The brighter Shizuru smiles, it means the closer she is to losing her temper.

"Shizuru, I…" Natsuki feels that she is now really in a huge trouble. And she can't help mentally cursing Takeda in her mind. She wouldn't be in such precarious situation if it is not for his stupid idea.

Before Natsuki finishes her sentence, Shizuru cups Natsuki's chin lightly and places a light kiss on the lips. "I will see you at home, Natsuki." The situation is becoming deadlier by the minute.

Natsuki feels her fate has been sealed with a stamp that says "TERMINATE". She wants to run away, but if she doesn't do what Shizuru says, she would be in an even bigger peril.

Shizuru sways away from Natsuki towards her car. And the look she gives before entering into car. Oh, that is the kind of look that holds a lot of promises.

The only thought ringing in Natsuki's mind is "I am screwed", repeated by N times.

Without knowing what to expect, Natsuki drives to Shizuru's house. Natsuki is so nervous that she forgets she has keys to Shizuru's house and she presses the doorbell.

The sound of door clicking and opening gives Natsuki a creepy feeling. "Ah, Natsuki. Come in."

This is not a horror story, but Natsuki absolutely feel like she is walking into a … a… snake's den.

And the way Shizuru is looking at her, it makes Natsuki almost freezes on the spot. Natsuki thinks she must be a closet masochist, because she can feel her panty getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Drawn completely to Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki is all lost in the red ocean that is completely mesmerizing.

Natsuki tries to hide her arousal. Shizuru has enough leverage over her as it is now. And Shizuru knowing that she is aroused would only make it worse.

"Natsuki, you wanted to explain?"

"Takeda is my childhood neighbour. I never like him."

"Really?"

"Really." Shizuru's fingertip sliding along her throat makes her sentence tremble.

"Really? Then why are you shivering?" Because I am so aroused. No, no way she would admit that.

"I am … I am … "

"Your face is flushed. Are you hot? Why don't you go for a shower?"

Yes, feeling very, very hot now. "Alright."

Silly Natsuki, of course Shizuru knows what is going on. The sacrifice is now being prepared to serve. Pity the sacrifice who doesn't know what she is getting herself into.

Natsuki can't tell if Shizuru is still angry. There are two things certain in life i.e. never piss Shizuru's off and no one gets away with pissing Shizuru off.

"Shizuru, are you…" Natsuki doesn't get to finish her sentence because what she sees now supersedes whatever thought she has in mind.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

Looking at Shizuru in a robe sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, Natsuki feels her temperature rises a few more degrees.

"Are you still mad?"

"If I am, what would you do?"

"I…I…"

"Would you do everything I say?"

"Yes." How could anyone say no to a sight of Shizuru looking like that?

The sacrifice is now in the cage.

Natsuki couldn't tear her eyes away from the legs and of course, the area between the legs. Drawn by an invisible force, she wants to get closer to that.

Just when she is about to lay her hand on the creamy skin, Shizuru halts Natsuki's movement by putting her leg softly on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Blindfold your eyes with this." And Shizuru hands a silk scarf to Natsuki.

"Okay." At this point, Natsuki will do just about anything that Shizuru says.

The last thing Natsuki sees is Shizuru's expression turning feral. Contrary to how dangerous Natsuki feels she is in when she steps into the house, her sense to danger is numbed by the fact that Shizuru hasn't done anything threatening to her.

Oh, Natsuki, you should have trusted your first instinct and should run when you first have the chance.

When Shizuru puts her arms around Natsuki, Natsuki feels all her senses except for her sight are overloaded with Shizuru.

As though being awoken by a bucket of ice cold water, Natsuki is surprised to notice she is handcuffed to the bed post.

"Natsuki, your safe word is ocha."

WHY WOULD I NEED A SAFE WORD? And why does the safe word have to be tea-related?

"Natsuki, you say you would do anything. If you can last for 2 hours, I would stop being mad at you."

WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE I WON'T MAKE IT FOR 2 HOURS? WHAT IF I CAN'T MAKE IT FOR 2 HOURS?

Shizuru stops talking into Natsuki's reddened ears and starts her first assault. She bites into Natsuki's shoulder, HARD.

YAMADE. DAME. TASUKETE.

Natsuki couldn't help being overwhelmed by Shizuru in feral mode.

If Natsuki is aroused when she walks into the house, she is now practically pooling between the legs.

And when Shizuru claws on her back, Natsuki hisses in pleasure.

****************NAO'S IMAGINATION IS INTERRUPTED***************

"OUCH!" Nao is interrupted by a pillow hitting her face.

"Your story sounds so wrong."

"What is wrong with my version of the story? Of course Shizuru would want to give some punishment."

"Nao, you have been reading some BDSM novels lately, haven't you?"

"Well..." Yes, she did. There is this buzz over Fifty Shades trilogy recently. So it is kind of hard to not notice.

"Hearing you talking about S&M scene about Natsuki is just so, so weird. Let's just get some sleep and we will ask Natsuki tomorrow."

(END)

 **AUTHOR: SO WHAT DID HAPPEN?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR: FINALLY.**

Natsuki goes after Shizuru, thinking that Shizuru must have misunderstood what happened back there.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki curses Takeda for the N times. This wouldn't have happened if Takeda doesn't go haywire by proposing.

Just when Shizuru gets to her car, Natsuki finally catches up. Before Shizuru could open the door, Natsuki puts her arms on both sides of Shizuru stopping Shizuru from opening the door.

"Shizuru, there is nothing between Takeda and me."

"Shizuru, believe me. I have no idea what he is about to… to…" That shouldn't be counted as a proposal, should that?

"I know, Natsuki."

"Shizuru, you must believe me. Wait, you knew?"

All of a sudden, Shizuru's shoulders start shivering.

"What is wrong? Shizuru?"

"I…" A long pause. And the shoulders keep shivering again.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?"

What happens next is nothing like what Natsuki imagines.

Shizuru starts banging her hand on the car and laughing.

Having a really, really good laugh.

"Natsuki, you should've seen the look on your face." And continue laughing.

For 1 minute, Natsuki's face remains dumbstruck.

After 2 minutes, Natsuki's face is a perfect illustration of a speechless emoji (=.=)

3 minutes later, Natsuki couldn't take the embarrassment anymore.

"Shizuru!"

"I am sorry, Natsuki…" Drawing a deep breath, Shizuru finally calms down.

"Well, I am glad you have a good laugh." Followed by a huge pout on her face.

"Sorry, you look like you are being forced to eat a bowl of salad without any mayonnaise."

"Do you have to mention that? It was one time. So happened my mayonnaise was out and I forgot to buy one."

"I am sorry I laughed at you so hard."

Natsuki not saying anything, but her pout is still on her face.

"You still owe me dinner. I rush here as soon as Mai calls. She said you were in some kind of trouble and it got me worried." Ok, Mai did not say that, but it would definitely help to make Natsuki less upset with her.

"Let me take you home to cook something." Natsuki looks at Shizuru in her yoga attire and puts Shizuru to co-driver seat.

Natsuki is so sweet and adorable, isn't she?

"Ok, Shizuru. What happened in the restaurant was indeed weird and funny." After saying that, they burst out laughing together.

The short ride is full of laughter.

At the parking. "Natsuki, carry me upstairs."

Natsuki likes this childish side of Shizuru. Shizuru rarely lets her childish side show. How could Natsuki say no to that?

On the other hand, Shizuru doesn't expect Natsuki to actually agree.

She looks at Natsuki half kneeling with her back facing her. After slight hesitation, she climbs on top of Natsuki's back, putting all her weight on Natuski's petite body.

"Natsuki, if you are not ok, you don't have to."

"I am ok."

Despite hearing that, Shizuru can feel Natsuki's hands shivering. Natsuki's scapula poking at her chest even causes slight pain.

Looking at the number in the lift climbing higher and higher, Natsuki can't help thinking "Why can't it be a 5th or 6th floor?"

At that moment, Shizuru can't give words to the warmth she feels inside.

Even though the stubborn side of Natsuki annoys her at times, but this side of Natsuki also touches her a lot.

Shizuru leans closer to Natsuki's cheek, and says, "I love you."

Natsuki's knees go weak and she almost falls. "What?!" Do you have to pick this moment to say it?

In many, many years afterwards, Natsuki recalls that she hardly hears a direct I love you from Shizuru. Shizuru would always call her by many cute pet names, but rarely a direct I love you. She never expects the precious first time would be under a situation like this.

In front of the door, Shizuru leaps from Natsuki's back. Natsuki rubs her shoulders, and says, "I always thought you are kind of thin, it turns out…"

"Turns out what?" Ladies are always conscious about their body figure, and Shizuru is not an exception.

After a short pause, Natsuki's eyes take a clockwise swirl and says "Turns out that you really are thin." Minor payback for surprising me like that back then.

"Should I be getting thinner?"

Natsuki's hand hold Shizuru closer to her. "I like you the way you are. Thin or not."

"Really?" Despite the corner of mouth twitching upward, Shizuru still tries to look threatening by squinting her eyes.

"Yes, really." Natsuki can't help flirt back.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened back at the restaurant?" Shizuru never considers that being a valid proposal, so she wouldn't use the word. The only proposal that counts is her proposal to Natsuki.

While Natsuki taking the ingredients out from the fridge, she starts explaining. "He is the kid living next to my house. I never gave him any wrong idea. In fact, he is one of the reasons why I moved out. He really, really annoys me." Natsuki unconsciously rolls her eyes when she says the word "annoy". Could Natsuki be any cuter?

"Why did Mai call me there?"

Shizuru likes her salad in the ratio of 2 lettuce, 1 tomato and 1 capsicum. That woman must be OCD in some way. "Mai knew restaurant was booked for a proposal for the night. Imagine how surprised she is to see me there. She probably thinks having you there would stop me from kicking Takeda's ass."

"And why didn't you leave earlier?" Natsuki swears that she detects a slight tone of interrogation underneath the question.

"I wanted to. But Mai said she went through a lot of trouble to prepare the food for the night. And that I should tell her what I think about it after eating it."

That does sound like what Mai would do. "Fine."

Shizuru drills Natsuki with more details about this childhood neighbor over the dinner. Actually Shizuru isn't all that curious about the guy, but Natsuki's reaction of speaking something she detests is absolutely adorable.

After the dinner, Natsuki holds Shizurus hand and leads the way. "Now, about what you said in the elevator."

"Well, what did I say in the elevator?" Oh, Shizuru is getting good at playing innocent.

"I bet I can make you say that again."

"Really?"

An arched eyebrow is definitely a dare. And Natsuki never backs down from a dare.

For the next few hours, two tangled bodies in the bed keep moving, causing more heat and sweat to come between them.

This round, Natsuki seems to be the one calling the shot. With her hand between Shizuru's legs, Shizuru tries to suppress her moan by biting on her lip.

Natuski's tongue comes between Shizuru's lips and forces her way in. Right before she gives the finishing touch to bring Shizuru to another orgasm, Natsuki says a soft "I love you".

Shizuru's heart skips a beat hearing that. While her body is overtaken by the desire, her eyes feel warm and heart is oozing with lava.

"Me too." That is the last thing Shizuru remembers she says before she dozes off.

 **AUTHOR: I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY, VERY FUNNY. AND I WILL POST THAT SOON.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR: HAVE FUN.**

Back to the club. (Well, it is supposed to be about a story of some cute bouncer working in a club.)

On this Friday night when everyone is gathering at the club, we have Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai, Nao, Reito and oh, Reito's younger sister, Mikoto.

Shizuru is tugging at Natsuki's hair, tie and whatever that she can get her hand. Whereas Natsuki is half-heartedly trying to stop Shizuru from teasing her.

It appears that Reito is making some serious progress, because Mai allows him to hold her hand while talking now. It is about time, they are not making much progress for the past few weeks because Mai is too busy with her work, and therefore no time for any decent social or dating life.

Mikoto is perfectly enjoying herself. Blinking her innocent eyes at everyone and everywhere in the club. Everything looks so new and intriguing to her.

What sort of gathering is it when everyone is not talking to everyone? Finally Nao yells, "Let's Play I Never".

In this game, everyone takes turns to say "I Never" followed by an act. If no one else does it, then the person would have to drink. If anyone has done the act before, then he/she would have to drink.

After filling up everyone's glass, Nao kickstarts the game.

"I never have sex with a guy before."

W-H-A-T? Thankfully no one is drinking at that moment or that person would end up choking. That is some way to start some game, Nao.

It appears everyone reacts quite differently.

Shizuru looks intrigued. Natsuki looks pissed off. Oh, Natsuki is just bringing out her usual I-am-shy act. Mai looks very embarrassed, in fact, more embarrassed that she usually is. Mikoto looks innocent as usual.

Nao would bet that at least 1 out of them would have to drink. But, why is nobody moving their hand? Come on. Shizuru? Mai? Fine. The underlying motive is to have either Shizuru or Mai drinks, then she could either piss off Natsuki or embarrass Mai a little. And Mai is not drinking, that mean… OK, Mai is definitely on next-to-torture list.

When Nao is ready to surrender and picks up the glass, someone holds the glass up with a someone-shoots-me-please look. Followed by Nao laughing her butt off.

It is Reito finishing his glass.

Reito is GAY? Mai now looks totally stupefied.

"It is not what you think. I am not gay. It was one accident. I had too much to drink."

"Seriously? So you got… Oh, that is a nice surprise." Nao teases whenever the opportunity arises.

"It is nothing like that. I was just drunk."

This is going to be an interesting night.

Natsuki's turn. She says, "I have never 3P before". Oh, someone knows how to play the game right.

Nao's heart would yell "Bitch" if it can. So her mouth does a favour. "Bitch!"

End up Nao and Reito are drinking. Reito, again.

"Reito, what?" Not that Mai finds that there is anything wrong with it, well, you sort of get used to story like this when you have Nao around. But nevertheless, Mai is genuinely surprised.

Reito slumps his shoulder and whines, "Can we play something else?"

When it comes to Mikoto's turn, Mikoto takes a moment to think and says, "I never go home later than 12 midnight."

Everyone is stunned. Mikoto, you are here to torture everyone, aren't you? Other than Mikoto, everyone bottoms up. Mikoto is giggling childishly.

Reito's turn. He would do anything to not having to drink this round. "I never have period before."

Way to go, Reito. That is blatant sexual discrimination. Everyone drinks, except for Reito. Even Mai is giving Reito a real dirty look now.

Shizuru's turn. She takes a moment and slowly says, "I have never met another woman better than Natsuki."

For a few seconds, silence hangs in the air. Shizuru is now making a love confession in front of everyone. And what sort of question is this? How does one judge with a subjective question like that?

And Nao is obviously rolling her eyes.

So, if you have met someone better than Natsuki, you would have to finish the drink.

"Natsuki, you are nice, but I think Mai is nicer." That is logical coming from Reito.

"Oh, come on, I have met many other interesting people." Nao says while drinking and rolls her eyes again.

Mikoto wanders off to washroom a minute ago, and good timing to avoid this sort of weird question.

"Well, I think Natsuki is pretty good." Ok, Mai is probably saying that just to avoid drinking.

Even Natsuki drinks up. How could Nao let this opportunity slip away? "Natsuki, aren't you the narcissist with that big mirror in your room?"

"That is for my workout."

"So who are you thinking so highly of?"

"She is sitting next to me."

Nao rolls her eyes again. What is this lovey-dovey halo here? This game is supposed to be revealing everyone's secret, not for giving love confession.

Natsuki's turn. "I have never have one night stand." It is so obvious that she is eyeing Nao now.

This is an obvious payback. Nao finishes her drink in one gulp angrily.

Reito finishes his drink with a tired look.

Shizuru can't help to tease. "Natsuki is so confident that I wouldn't be drinking?"

"I can't change your past, but you would never have the chance to have one night stand ever."

"Oh, I believe Natsuki is able to satisfy me completely." Shizuru has no issue to flirt with Natsuki openly. And Natsuki always gives the cutest reaction. There, there, the ears are pink now.

Back to Nao. "I never pee in my pant after turning 18."

Come on, who would do that? Nao would definitely have to drink this up.

Turns out… It is Natsuki's turn to take a gulp angrily.

On the other hand, Mai can't help laughing wholeheartedly. Even Mikoto is laughing so hard now.

Natsuki doesn't even bother explaining. It was one time, when Nao is hogging the toilet in office with someone and being busy. She couldn't hold it in and it was only a small leak. Nao is now playing the game so unfairly now.

"Shizuru, Nao is being unfair." The next second, Natsuki turns into a whining overgrown kid complaining about being bullied by her playmate.

"Nao is bullying you, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is a big meanie."

Oh, please, get a room.

Everyone else is having goose bump looking at Natsuki.

"Shizuru, you better take Natsuki home." It is obvious that Natsuki has exceeded her alcohol quota. Even Mai who loves a good romance novel couldn't take it anymore.

Witnessing Natsuki's behavior hurts everyone's eyes, ears and stomach. "I don't wanna hang out with Nao anymore."

Except for Shizuru. She of course finds Natsuki adorable. "Ok, let's not play with Nao tomorrow."

"Okie."

"Could you please get her out of here?" Nao rolls her eyes so much that her eyes hurts.

Finally, Shizuru has left with Natsuki, and everyone's stomach stop retaliating.

"Now, Mai, you didn't drink during the first round, did you?"

Mai slaps her forehead. This is going to be a long, long night for her.

 **AUTHOR: HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD LAUGH. THANKS FOR LEAVING THE REVIEWS. ALL I WANT IS TO WRITE SOMETHING HAPPY AND FUN.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR: OK, IF I CAN'T UPDATE ONE CHAPTER PER MONTH, I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT ONE CHAPTER EVERY 2 MONTHS. RUNNING OUT OF IDEA SINCE JUNE. HERE YOU GO.**

Shizuru likes to think that her relationship with Natsuki is going on great.

Natsuki is more than what Shizuru could've asked for. She is attentive and a good listener. Most of the times. When Natsuki is facing a mayonnaise meal, it is obvious where her attention lies. And she gives an awesome back rub. That is almost as wonderful as a nice orgasm, especially after a long day at work. On days when work is less hectic, well, of course Natsuki would, you know.

All Shizuru could conclude is, Natsuki is very creative with positions, in all the good ways.

But Natsuki has been acting really weird lately. Weird as in, Natsuki seems to be avoiding sex. For the past 2 weeks. Whenever they start sharing kisses, right before the kiss escalates to something more, Natsuki would have found some excuses to get away. Shizuru could swear that she could sense Natsuki's arousal. Which makes it even more baffling.

Shizuru is not a bit shy to say that they have never refrained from having sex. What could've have happened that results in Natsuki shying from sex?

Wait, could Natsuki be… No, that couldn't be it. Could it?

***************2 weeks ago******************

Ever since Natsuki started her shift, Nao noticed that Natsuki been giving her very creepy look. Ok, creepy may be an overstatement, but still it doesn't change the fact that Natsuki has been eyeing her with this longing look.

Natsuki continued to give her this look. And that caused Nao to not able to focus on what she does best i.e. picking up someone new to go to bed tonight.

Finally, Natsuki approached and looked at her with pouty lips. OK, that is it! Nao's temper flared, along with her goosebumps.

"Natsuki, I swear if you are thinking of having an affair with me, I would rather having an affair with Mai instead. I don't think I could ever convince Shizuru that you are the one starting it. And Shizuru will kill me for sure." Step in the wrong zone, Nao is absolutely sure that Shizuru wouldn't play nice. People may be fooled by Shizuru's charm and charisma, but Nao's instinct tells her not to cross Shizuru, ever.

At the same time, while changing to her work uniform, Mai was sneezing. "A-Choo! Someone must be talking me."

Looking at Nao, Natsuki's face looked like she has just had a taste of leek that she absolutely dislikes. "What?! No! I am not!"

"Ok, that is great. Because I don't want to have Shizuru thinking … I don't ever want to go there."

"No, I am not interested in you like that. I have no interest in you. Period. What gives you such idea?" What in the world could've put that impossible idea to Nao's head? Nao's dumb gene suddenly got unlocked?

"You've been giving me puppy-eye look the entire evening. What do you want me to think?"

"I am… I just…" Natsuki and her puppy-eye look again.

"Would you please just get on with it?" Nao would give Natsuki a kick if it helps her to get her sentence out.

"I need your opinion on something."

"On what? What bra size you want to buy?" On the scale of annoyance, with 1 to 10 for rating, Natsuki was now approaching a 9.

"Not that."

"Then what?" Natsuki was now a10 on the scale of annoyance.

"What gift do you usually buy for dating anniversary?" This is what Natsuki has been wanting to ask for the entire night.

"Why do you ask me?" Nao's relationship never stays long enough to reach an anniversary. How would she know?

"I never have had relationship that lasts that long before, so I have no idea."

"Well, me neither. Now, could you please ask someone else?" Enough with the lingering puppy-eye look. Find someone else to gloat about the stable relationship, because Nao is absolutely not interested to know more.

When Natsuki continued to drive her brain into overdrive over what anniversary gift to give, a phone call broke her concentration. "Natsuki, are you coming over tonight after work?"

"Hey Shizuru, tonight I am not coming over. I will see you the day after."

Shizuru's uneasiness heightened. Natsuki always spend the night with her on a Friday night. What is going on with Natsuki these days?

At the end of the night, Natsuki waited for Mai to return from work.

"Mai, I need to ask you something."

"Natsuki, you are back early today."

"I want to ask your opinion on what I should buy for Shizuru."

"What's the occasion?"

"Our anniversary." To be precise, it is anniversary of Shizuru being drugged and hit on Natsuki.

"Well, what does Shizuru like?"

"Me."

Under other circumstances, Mai would think Natsuki is showing off her relationship intentionally. But Mai knows that Natsuki was merely stating the fact. And Natsuki is merely being bloody honest.

Mai has to remind herself that Natsuki is her best friend, after being at the receiving end of Natsuki's unintentional gloating over her relationship with Shizuru.

"Something that she really, really wants?"

"Oh, that. I might have an idea for that. Thanks, Mai."

"You're welcome."

*************Present**********************

While Natsuki has been preparing for the gift, Shizuru, on the other hand, dwells on the unpleasant guessing game of why Natsuki has been intentionally avoiding her.

And when Natsuki finally calls to ask to come over on Saturday for dinner, Shizuru has mentally prepared herself for the worst case scenario i.e. breakup.

Finally, when it is Saturday, Natsuki, as usual shows up with a bouquet of flower. And a nervous Natsuki presses the doorbell, forgetting that she has key to access the house.

"Natsuki, you're here."

"Hey." Hope Shizuru would like the anniversary gift.

"You don't look like yourself. Are you ok?"

"I am fine. Well, I am… " Nervous. Very, very nervous.

"Natsuki, you're not thinking of breaking up with me, are you?" Since a few days ago, the thought of Natsuki asking for breakup has been looming in her head.

Natsuki blinks her eyes once, twice and three times. Shizuru's comment surprises her very much.

Seeing Natsuki's silence, Shizuru's demeanour changes all of a sudden.

Unleashing her inner predator, Shizuru does the one thing that has been going on in her mind. To claim Natsuki.

Pinning Natsuki to the door, she gives a searing kiss. The kind of kiss that says you can hide, but you can't run.

Every time Natsuki tries to say something, her tongue is sucked into a heated dance. When Shizuru kisses like that, usually it means rougher sex that night.

"Before you break up with me, I will have my way with you tonight then dump you." Who cares about the we-are-still-friend-after-breakup pretenses? Shizuru's temper is now shooting through the roof.

Before coming up with a proper answer, Natsuki starts shaking her head hard. "No, no, no. No breaking up."

Shizuru squints her eyes. "But you have been acting weird, haven't you? You are thinking about breaking up?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about that." Thinking about the anniversary gift she has prepared, Natsuki blushes all the way to the ears.

"What were you thinking about?" What could have trigger a blush like that?

"Well, today is the anniversary of we officially met. And given the circumstances a year ago…" Natsuki blushes even more and looks away from Shizuru's face.

Oh, this gets more and more interesting.

Just get the sentence out of the system. "I was thinking that this time, you could… you could have your way with me."

Shizuru's eye brightens with realization. "So you are my gift for the anniversary?"

"Yes." Natsuki didn't mean to lead Shizuru into thinking a breakup. Her logic is simple. The one thing that Shziuru wants is her. Therefore, if Shizuru doesn't have her for 2 weeks, Shizuru would be very pleased with the gift i.e. Natsuki herself.

"You are telling me that you are avoiding me for the past 2 weeks for this?" One of Shizuru's finger brushes Natsuki's throat up and down, giving Natsuki's goosebumps.

"Well, I have no idea what gift to give you. But I know the one thing you wouldn't say no to, me." Mai's hint of "something that Shizuru wants but couldn't have" triggers this idea.

"Because of this, you have been pulling away from sex for the past 2 weeks. Intentionally." Shizuru is still agitated for being deprived for 2 weeks. But this is a good gift.

"I hope you are happy with your gift."

Natsuki, oh Natsuki, the logic is right. But there is one big flaw. You starve a wolf for 2 weeks. What do you think would happen to the prey?

"Natsuki, I like this surprise very, very much." Shizuru puts on her most charming smile. Natsuki is giving her a free pass to do whatever she wants. All inhibitions gone. Like that night a year ago, the night when Natsuki looks like the most tempting thing in the world.

And now, Natsuki looks as tempting as she was a year ago, even without Shizuru being drugged.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Ara, ara, is that what I think it is?

"I know it is your favorite." Natsuki is wearing a camisole and garter belt. And she is right about these being Shizuru's favourite. Natsuki is not good at verbal teasing, but she sure has no problem showing it with action.

Shizuru's gaze turns dark with arousal. Natsuki has made a very enticing offer. But she is still a bit pissed for what happened in the past 2 weeks. Time for a payback.

For the rest of the night, Natsuki felt like she has been to a wrestling arena, instead of going to bed. She is tossed around, bent to different poses and at the receiving end of Shizuru's merciless teasing.

Shizuru is very happy with the gift tonight. "Happy anniversary. Good night, Natsuki."

"Good night Shizuru." Totally exhausted, Natsuki thinks to herself, "I am never doing this again."

 **(END)**


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR: HERE YOU GO.

Not every couple is perfect. And of course they drive each other crazy some of the times (or all the times).

Sometimes, Shizuru has no idea what to say about little things that Natsuki does.

Mai has finally agreed to go out with Reito. When Mai askes Shizuru out for an afternoon tea to ask more about Reito, Shizuru couldn't help but mention the "little" things that Natsuki did.

The first incident, code name "Dessert", begins so. Shizuru is not a person who watches her weight constantly all the times. However, it would be the annual employee health check soon and everyone, E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E, would know your weight. That caused Shizuru to be a bit nervous about watching her weight.

And she is now in a very, very serious dilemma. Should she have one or two desserts? Of course moist chocolate cake would always be the favorite, but the red velvet looks so, so tempting. Good thing she brought Natsuki along, so Natsuki could help to share.

Shizuru finished up moist chocolate cake and kept looking at the red velvet. To eat or not to eat?

Natsuki got all curious. She has that adorable I-am-a-curious-puppy look. "Are you going to eat the cake?"

Shizuru hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't eat anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I am…" The sentence is interrupted by the buzzing from phone. One look at the caller ID tells Shizuru that she has to take this call. There are 3 types of calls. First are calls from friends like Reito, which Shizuru could ignore if she is not in the mood. Second are calls from boss, which Shizuru must take during working hour but could conveniently ignore on off-office hour. Third is call from mother, which Shizuru must take, no matter what time the call is made. And this is one call Shizuru could not ignore. "Sorry, Natsuki, give me a few minutes to take the call."

When Shizuru finished her short phone call, her red velvet was no longer there. All that is left is crumbles of red velvet on Natsuki's lips.

"Natsuki, where is my red velvet?"

"You said you aren't eating. So I finished it for you."

Natsuki looked like a proud child waiting to be praised for finishing a chore. Shizuru couldn't help staring at the red velvet crumbles near Natsuki's lips, thinking how good the red velvet must have tasted.

And then, she did something she normally wouldn't do. She kissed Natsuki, or more precisely licked Natsuki's lips, in public.

That left Natsuki all stunned and didn't know how to react. And she didn't know why Shizuru was looking at her with a vengeful look. What has she done this time?

Shizuru doesn't want Mai giving her too-much-information face. So, she skips the last bit of child-unfriendly details, and says, "Natsuki should've know better that I wanted that red velvet. She should've saved that up for me."

"Well, what do you think? It is Natsuki we are talking about. She doesn't know how to read between the lines and interpret all the subtlety." To Mai, dealing with Natsuki feels like dealing with an overgrown 10-year-old child, sometimes. But of course she doesn't want to say that out loud to Shizuru's face. Well, that would imply that Shizuru is sleeping with an overgrown… which is… okay, let's not go there.

Second incident code-named as "seduction wrongly interpreted".

Shizuru has wrapped up her extremely busy month on a particular project. And Natsuki, being the nice girlfriend she is, promised to take good care of Shizuru for the night.

Shizuru knows that she has been neglecting Natsuki a lot, so she decided to indulge in (sorry, ahem, typing error) Natsuki on that night.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Natsuki wearing an apron preparing a dinner. It seems Natsuki has picked up new skill when Shizuru was busy.

"Natsuki, you cook for me." Shizuru gave Natsuki a peck and a kiss and another kiss.

"Wash your hand and eat." Natsuki put on her stern housewife looks.

Shizuru decided that she should be nice on that day. So she did as what Natsuki said. But she has never been good at sticking to the rules, so she gave Natsuki a seductive smile while checking out Natsuki's skin-tight singlet and hot pants underneath the apron.

"Sit down and eat." Natsuki kept up with I-am-serious look.

"Okay." Nastuki is so adorable being all serious. Shizuru always likes Natsuki in a serious mode.

After finishing the food, finally Shizuru couldn't resist the temptation of harassing Natsuki, again. After Natsuki served the dessert i.e. pudding, Shizuru pulled Natsuki to sit down on her laps.

"Shizuru, I would have to punish you if you keep doing this." Finally. Shizuru was thrilled that Natsuki has joined the "game".

"And how would you punish me, Na-tsu-ki?" It takes two to dance. And Shizuru couldn't wait to get on to the real main course for the night i.e. Natsuki.

Mai thinks she should give a prior warning. "Shizuru, if this is going to be too-much-information again, I am leaving." Mai feels totally awkward discussing private details of her best friend.

"It is not. Natsuki said, no dessert for you tonight. And she took away my pudding. Can you imagine how frustrated I am?" Shizuru would even indulge Natsuki and would be very willing to be tied up or to be spanked that night. But Natsuki wasn't on the same wavelength.

Mai tries very, very hard not to laugh. After clearing her throat for 20 seconds, Mai finally says. "Natsuki takes her dessert very seriously." Natsuki is really an idiot. Mai really, really wants to LOL right now. Would Shizuru be offended if she goes on a toilet break for 5 minutes? To laugh, of course.

"Mai, this is not the worst yet."

Mai genuinely doesn't think she could refrain from laughing if Shizuru continues. In fact, Mai thinks that she starts to develop a sore throat from holding all the laughter in.

Third is … Shizuru is too frustrated every time she thinks about it that she doesn't even bother to code-name the incident.

Generally when a girlfriend asks if the dress looks nice on her, the standard answer is "yes, it highlights your eye color/skin color/leg" etc. The naughty answer would be, "Yes, but you look better without it."

Never would Shizuru expect to hear an honest answer. Oh yes, an honest answer.

Shizuru decided to go for a leathery look, to go with Natsuki's leather biking suit. "Natsuki, does this look nice on me?"

Of course Shizuru wouldn't mind Natsuki if Natsuki is drooling. The attire is a bit revealing on the front.

"It looks great. But you should try that again when you are less busy with work."

Is. Natsuki. Saying. That. I. Have. Gained. Weight!

Shizuru always takes pride in being quick on her feet, but this time, it took her a full minute to come out with a response.

"Natsuki meanie!" With that, Shizuru stomped off the room.

"What?" Clearly Natsuki has no idea what is wrong about her response. "Shizuru." At least Natsuki followed the when-your-girlfriend-is-mad rule well. Hug your girlfriend when she is mad. If she is still mad, hug her tighter.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You said I am fat."

"No, I did not. You are too busy with work lately. When you are back to your usual routine, you might end up slimmer and the dress doesn't fit you anymore. I don't think you're fat. Not at all."

"Really?" What Natsuki says has a point.

"Yes, really. I will prove it to you."

Apparently you cannot measure Natsuki against how average people would respond. That night, a naked Natsuki went to bed with a naked Shizuru, and nothing happened.

Natsuki lied on her side, her chest fitting with Shizuru's back. "I don't mind if you have gained some weight. I will still hug you to bed every night."

Wait, that is all? What happens to you-are-still-hot-and-I-will-make-love-all-night-to-you?

Natsuki was all so sweet tonight. Shizuru didn't want to ruin the warm fuzzy cuddly mood, but the way Natsuki has been holding her … the warmth from Natsuki's palm, the way Natsuki's thigh brushing up her hip, not to mention the two tips brushing her back.

"Natsuki…" One could easily guess what Shizuru wants, with the sexy husky tone.

But there was no response.

"Natsuki?" You have gotta be kidding me.

Natsuki was asleep.

Can someone come give Mai a medal? Mai looks like she is about to choke from holding in the laughter.

"Can you imagine how frustrated I was? Natsuki can be so infuriating. There are times I just want to crack open her skull to see what is going on inside."

"Natsuki is sure one of a kind." Obviously Shizuru is not complaining about Natsuki in a bad way. Who knows that Natsuki can be so hilarious?

 **END**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR: I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLIER. IT FEELS GOOD TO HAVE AN IDEA TO WRITE.**

Mai, being in relationship herself, couldn't fathom the relationship of Natsuki's and Shizuru's. They are good for each other, yes, that much is obvious. But there are times Mai has absolutely no idea what is going on with them.

And this episode starts from a seemingly innocent conversation.

 *************3 DAYS AGO**************

Now that Mai is in a relationship herself, she started developing interest in people's relationship stories. "Natsuki, you never said anything about your past relationship. I know about how you and Shizuru started. But how did you start your previous relationship?"

"I didn't. I was asked out."

Natsuki, don't you know you shouldn't stop after one sentence.

"So you are always being asked out? Have you ever asked someone out before?"

"No." And Shizuru chose that moment to finish her phone call and walked back into the room. "I have never asked anyone out before."

If it is some movie, this scene would be shot in real slow motion. With bold subtitles of Natsuki's "I have never asked anyone out before" bouncing on the screen. Because, this marks the beginning of a really interesting episode.

"Oh, really? Natsuki has never asked anyone out, ever?" Can't tell if Shizuru's arched eye brow means she is intrigued or offended or both.

"I mean, I have never tried to take the first step."

If Natsuki is not her best friend, Mai would want to slap her on the head, back and everywhere. You do not brag about something like that to your current girlfriend. Ok, Natsuki, I know you are not bragging.

"Natsuki is unfamiliar with the art of courting someone. Should I give Natsuki a chance to do that?"

"…" Natsuki was not sure how she should answer that question.

Mai was glad that Natsuki finally became aware that something is not right. Though it might be a little too late now.

Shizuru gave a bright smile followed by, "Well, Natsuki could practice that on me."

Natsuki wasn't sure how she should answer that. Shizuru wants her to court her? But, aren't they in a relationship already?

Mai saw Natsuki turned into clueless puppy.

"Ok, so how should I do this? I should ask you out for a meal or a coffee right. Alright." A deep breathe. "Would you want to go for a dinner with me?"

Shizuru's twinkling eyes showed she is completely enjoying this. "Well, I am not so sure."

Mai's face showed a very =.= look. Looking at the way Shizuru curling her hair with her finger. Obviously you want that, Shizuru. You look just like girls, back in sixties, talking to boyfriends on the phone sweetly while curling the telephone cord of the corded telephone.

"You don't have to say yes today. I could send you home today and I will ask again tomorrow."

 **************NOW**************

Ever since then, Natsuki has become a mess, in Mai's opinion. If this is a game, Natsuki's butt is being kicked now.

Mai and Nao are asked to be the "advisor". Natsuki wants to think of some way to "woo" Shizuru.

"Nao, you're early. This is so unlike you."

"I wouldn't miss it ever."

"Natsuki is so painful to watch these days." Natsuki is clearly being toyed with. Mai tried to say that once, but Natsuki gave a very certain look and said, "I believe I can get better at this. And if Shizuru wants it, why not I give it to her? I can at least do that." That totally shuts Mai out. Mai thinks it is sweet, in a way that she doesn't think she would ever understand.

"I know. I have to try so hard not to laugh every time I see Natsuki." Nao finds it so painful to hold the laughter in.

Natsuki's pain is clearly Nao's pleasure. Nao enjoys seeing Natsuki's misery so much these days that she decides to not pick fight with Natsuki.

Nao is clearly not on the same page with Mai.

Natsuki marches right in and cuts to the chase. "Hey, thanks for coming. I need ideas."

"Natsuki, how is it going?" Mai expresses her concern.

"I dropped Shizuru off the other day. But she still hasn't said yes to dinner. What should I do?"

"Well, you have to woo her first." Nao wants to add 'idiot' but she decides to be nice today.

"Ok. Should I send flower or something?" This is all so new to Natsuki and she appreciates all the advice. She doesn't even notice that Nao is being unusually nice.

"Well, you have to figure out what Shizuru wants. Something to draw her attention." Nao does have an ounce of pity for Natsuki. She does. If Natsuki is a novice, Shizuru would be the national player.

"So I have to keep attracting her attention." Natsuki believes that she has a shot at this game. After all, she has been dating Shizuru for some times.

"Natsuki, good luck to you." Mai doesn't think that Shizuru will make it easy for Natsuki.

*********** LET THE GAME BEGIN *************

Target: Shizuru

Objective: To get Shizuru to dinner

 _"_ _If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle._

 _"_ _To know your enemy, you must become your enemy."_

\- Quotes from Sun Tzu, The Art of War

To win against Shizuru, you become Shizuru.

First, Natsuki makes sure that Shizuru has a clear schedule ahead on the day. How? Natsuki uses her charm and asks Shizuru's assistant, and of course reminding the assistant not to tell Shizuru.

Second, Natsuki arranges for a dress to be delivered. Natsuki of course doesn't know much about fashion. But she knows Shizuru's habit i.e. always getting her dress from the same store. So she sneaks to the store and sweet talks the store owner. Thankfully the store owner recognizes her. The time spent shopping with Shizuru finally pays off. Natsuki gets the store owner to inform Shizuru that the dress ordered would need an extra few days. So Natsuki whisks the dress off and has it delivered instead.

Third, of course to make a reservation at Shizuru's favorite restaurant.

Forth, to be Shizuru, you have to dress like Shizuru. She gets Nao and Mai to shop with her. "I want to dress to impress Shizuru." With that goal in mind, Nao and Mai help with shopping, and even some makeup supplies.

There is no war that couldn't be won. When Natsuki sets her mind on something, she plays to win.

 ********** PREPARING FOR THE FINAL SHOW *************

"So, how do I look?" Natsuki makes her preparation before picking Shizuru up from her office. The dress should be delivered to the office in an hour. Natsuki needs to reach Shizuru's office before then.

Mai is very, very impressed looking at Natsuki. "I think you look awesome. How would you ask Shizuru?"

Natsuki shuts her eyes for a few seconds. And the moment she opens her eyes, she becomes an entirely different person.

Natsuki's gait spells confidence and playfulness. She looks like she owns the world around her.

Mai suddenly finds this all-new Natsuki very alluring. She couldn't take her eyes off Natsuki.

Natsuki holds Mai's gaze and lightly lift Mai's chin. "Would you…" Pause.

"What?" Mai couldn't help asking, unable tear her gaze away.

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?" Followed by a very, very light whisper on Mai's ear. "I would be very, very happy if you say yes."

The way Natsuki rolls "very" off her tongue sends shiver down Mai's spine.

The next second, Natsuki lets Mai off and is back to her usual demeanor. "Well, do you think it would work?"

Mai is still recovering from being under Natsuki's charm. All she manages to blurt out is a "Yes".

"Well, I should get going now. See you later, Mai." Natsuki dashes right out the door.

Mai's heart rate is still pumping high. Even when Reito tries to be his most charming self, Mai's heart never jumps this way.

Goodness, Natsuki is just like another Shizuru. Mai is very sure that she is happy with Reito, but that doesn't exempt her from Natsuki's charm. She is definitely not interested in Natsuki in that way. It is weird to even try to think about it. But, damn, when Natsuki asks like that, she would say yes to anything.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru would definitely have an interesting evening, wouldn't they?

 **(Don't worry, nothing is going on between Natsuki and Mai. END)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR: I AM SO LATE. MY BAD. HOPE TO CATCH UP WITH MORE CHAPTERS SOON.**

Chapter 19

Natsuki has been planning to buy a car for some times. And right before the date, the new car is ready for pick-up.

Saying Mai and Nao are surprised is an understatement. When asked about reasons for buying the car, Natsuki said to Mai and Nao, "It is easier to pick Shizuru up with a car."

Then Mai hugged her cheeks and squealed "AW~~Natsuki is so sweet", while blinking her signature starry eyes. Nao's remark was, "You have totally traded your badass-ness for domesticity now."

And finally, Natsuki is ready to pick Shizuru up for their date in her brand new car.

It only takes a few seconds for Shizuru to process her thought and she figures out right away. Plus, the fresh leather smell in the new car is a dead giveaway.

Shizuru has always been perfectly fine with Natsuki driving motorcycle. In fact, Shizuru bites her lip now thinking about Natsuki in the tight curve-hugging leather suit.

Shizuru of course doesn't mind Natsuki is driving a car now. This move has earned Natsuki an A+.

(Author's note: Natsuki's motorcycle is still lying in the garage. Shizuru, you will still get to see Natsuki in leather suit some other day.)

Shizuru is no stranger to people trying to please her. People give her flowers, jewellery, car and many things. All these to have a piece of her attention, or to have her to be a decoration by their side or to get into her pants (or skirt).

Natsuki has done something to show that she is willing to change a part of her life for her.

Natsuki, not knowing that Shizuru has re-upgraded her to girlfriend status, is surprised by Shizuru giving her a deep kiss, making her almost forget about their dinner.

When Natsuki tries to reciprocate the kiss, Shizuru let her go, saying, "We have a dinner, Natsuki."

"Right. Dinner."

Shizuru is saving Natsuki as dessert.

Throughout the dinner, Natsuki feels unusually warm. It is not the air-conditioning or ventilation. There is something different about Shizuru's gaze. Natsuki feels like Shizuru is eyeing her with a look more intense than usual.

And the mischievous foot belonged to Shizuru doesn't help. The foot grazes up and down Natsuki's calf.

Throughout the dinner, everything Shizuru does put Natsuki's senses in overdrive mode. Natsuki feels so naked, without being literally naked.

"Natsuki, you look very nice today." Shizuru makes her move first.

(Author's note: Readers, just use your imagination how Natsuki dresses)

"Thank you." Natsuki is clearly a novice facing an opponent like Shizuru in the art of flirting.

But it is not Natsuki's style to back down. "I hope you enjoy today's dinner. I have a surprise for you later in the evening."

"Does that surprise involve you getting…" Shizuru doesn't even have to finish her sentence with word. The look and smirk on her face communicate the meaning well enough.

"No, that would be saved for the next date. I hope you would say yes to our next date."

Smart move, Natsuki.

"My mother did say that first date should end with a kiss and nothing more."

(Every audience: OH~~ PLEASE~~)

"Oh, really…" followed by a cough. Natsuki chokes on her word, because that mischievous foot made an abrupt move going to the area behind the knee.

"I can't wait for the surprise."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Shizuru has already re-upgraded Natsuki back to girlfriend , but of course Shizuru wouldn't be saying that to Natsuki, yet.

Natsuki drives Shizuru to a hill area and parks at a spot popular for star-watching.

And like a magician pulling out a white rabbit from the hat, Natsuki starts grabbing candle, chargeable light, blanket and even mosquito repellent.

On top of the car boot, Natsuki lays down the blanket, pats the space next to her and looks at Shizuru like an excited puppy.

Lying side by side, both of them look up to the night sky.

After a few minutes, finally Natsuki can't help complaining, "Why is there not a star tonight?" The sky is all dark. This is not what she has in her mind. She thought it would be all starry night, allowing her to count the star with Shizuru. Though Natsuki thinks that star-gazing is silly, but then again, people in love do silly things all the times.

Shizuru asked, "Did you check the weather report today?"

"Let me see." Natsuki plans for the time, date and place but it seems she hasn't taken into consideration the weather. When the search result on the phone shows it is a cloudy evening, Natsuki looks like a dejected puppy.

"I did not expect it would be a cloudy evening today."

"And apparently, rainy evening." Starting as a few drops in the air, the rain gets heavy in mere minutes. Both of them move inside the car in a hurry.

The more it rains, the more low Natsuki's head bows. "I didn't expect it would be so difficult.

Shizuru couldn't help but hug the puppy Natsuki. "It is alright. You have given me enough surprises today."

Natsuki has her face buried in Shizuru's chest and says with a soft voice. "Really? You really like the today's date?"

Puppy Natsuki is so undeniably cute. "Yes, Natsuki, I like it very much."

Honestly, Natsuki was feeling a bit sad earlier. She did. Though after a few moments, she couldn't help but thinking how good Shizuru's embrace feels, and that the skin underneath her face is so smooth and fluffy. And how good Shizuru smells. And … And…

"Natsuki doesn't feel bad anymore, does she?"

"Still do." Shizuru's chest feels so good. Natsuki wants to stay for a bit longer.

When Shizuru senses the heat radiating from Natsuki's cheek, she realizes that Natsuki is blushing. And what could cause Natsuki to blush like so?

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is feeling shy now? Could it be Natsuki is having naughty thoughts?"

Natsuki gets away from Shizuru right away and starts stuttering. "I… I… yes."

"I wonder what naughty thought Natsukis is having."

"I…I…" am thinking your chest is such a good pillow.

As Natsuki blushes more and more, Shizuru couldn't help from continuing to tease. But her thought was interrupted by the roaring of thunder.

On normal days, Shizuru wouldn't be afraid of thunder, but being on a hill, somehow the thunder feels and sounds closer than it actually is. Out of reflex, Shizuru balls up in the seat covering her ears.

Natuski reaches her arm to hold Shizuru. And as she is still sitting in driver seat, her hand couldn't scoop Shizuru fully into her arm.

Frustrated by the limited space, Natsuki tries to get up from her driver seat to squeeze into the co-driver seat area.

Natsuki curses the limited space, despite the fact she has bought a 4x4 which is bigger than average cars.

As Natsuki is moving one inch at a time, she knocks her head on the car ceiling and bumps her elbow into dashboard while moving around in the car.

And when Shizuru raises her head, she knocks into Natsuki's chest. Natsuki doesn't have an ample chest to begin with, and she hope it won't shrink because of that.

Natsuki hisses because of the pain. Seeing Natsuki having no idea how to place her limbs in the tiny space, Shizuru recovered immediately from being spooked by the thunder and instead, couldn't help laughing.

Shizuru's laugh leads to Natsuki putting on a dangerous look.

Natsuki squints her eyes saying, "You are laughing at me, aren't you?"

"It is kind of funny." Shizuru takes another look at Natsuki spreading her hands and legs here and there and laughs even harder.

Natsuki retaliates Shizuru's teasing by firstly, putting her hair down, followed by unbuttoning her shirt. Then Natsuki motions Shizuru's hand to remove her pants.

Shizuru stops laughing from the moment Natsuki's shirt is unbuttoned. And her gaze becomes obsessed in trailing the skin Natsuki is exposing inch by inch.

Oh, and of course Shizuru is more than happy to help remove the pants. Now, it is Shizuru's turn to curse about the limited space inside the car.

Needless to say, Natsuki is a wonderful distraction. Shizuru stops paying to the occasional roaring of thunder. The sound of rain drumming on top of the car and on the mirror shut Shizuru's mind from the outside world, and all that matters is the irresistible body in front of her.

"Only a kiss for the first date, remember?" Natsuki makes fun of Shizuru, in retaliation of being laughed at earlier.

"I have asked you out before, so my first date was done and over. I. Can. Do. More. Than. A. Kiss." For Shizuru, rules are meant to be bent, in order to get to Natsuki.

"And what would you like to do? Shizuru Viola?"

Calling by full name is an act of provocation. "I would like to kiss you, Natsuki Kruger."

"You do still owe me a kiss for the date." And finally Natsuki gets to kiss the lips that she has been thinking all night.

Squeezed in the tiny space of co-driver seat, Shizuru and Natsuki facing each other, with their hands and legs tangled up together. Every time Shizuru tries to move, all she could touch, see, smell and feel is Natsuki. This is pure bliss.

Other than the hickeys, there would definitely be some bruises the next day, from them hitting the car door and dashboard.

Shizuru couldn't take her eyes away from Natsuki who voluntarily gives her access to her neck. Natsuki is always protective of her neck area, and always steers Shizuru away to her other body parts. Every time, Shizuru is too distracted, with the right reason, to find out why, until today.

The moment Shizuru nips and kisses the nape of Natsuki's neck, Natsuki lets out the richest moans. The way Natsuki shudders involuntarily tells how thoroughly Natsuki enjoys it.

Natsuki couldn't help serving herself up to Shizuru. In this tiny space where there is no escape, Natsuki doesn't bother to take the dominance. All she wants is to have more and more of Shizuru.

After a lot of struggles, finally Shizuru manages to get Natsuki naked. Natsuki couldn't help but to close to gap between her body and Shizuru's. The moment their bodies come together feels like two halves returning to one. Lips locking, breasts pressing into another, and their pussies clench every time they meet.

Cramped in the tiny space, every small move is intensified in this small cocoon where only two of them exist. Every kiss. Every moan. As they move, their senses are slowly driven to the height.

Shizuru could swear that she heard a roaring thunder when she finally reaches the climax. Or she must have imagined it.

And when they are recovering from their climax, each breath they take causes their abdomen to heave up and down, resulting in their bodies brushing against each other.

Even with the soreness kicking in, their desires are still flaring.

"Can we take this back to the bed? It has stopped raining." Shizuru restrains herself from indulging in the pleasure now. She of course intends to reward the temporary abstinence handsomely when they get to somewhere more comfortable. New territory on Natsuki to be conquered. Shizuru can't help wanting to hear Natsuki's lovely moan again when she kisses the lovely neck.

"Let me grab the spare clothes from the back seat."

Natsuki seems too well-prepared, isn't she? "Did Natsuki plan for this all along? Ara. Ara."

Natsuki blushes and replies in a voice a pitch higher. "No. It is my spare clothe for gym. I…don't mean to have car sex with you. I never have car sex before." Natsuki is all flustered and her voice grows softer and softer towards the end of the sentence.

"This is my first time too." Shizuru feels a bit embarrassed thinking back to how much she actually enjoys it. Or she is enjoying it because she is with Natsuki?

"Let's go back. I am sorry you don't get to see the stars."

"Natsuki, you can make it up to me when we are back home."

Natsuki continues driving with a straight-looking face, not replying to Shizuru's teasing.

Shizuru absolutely adores a flustered Natsuki. Have to exercise some control now. Oh, wait till they get back to a bed.

Later that night, right before Natsuki drifts off to sleep, her last thought is, "I should've bought a car sooner."

 **END**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR: Enjoy. I was thinking of writing 2 chapters this month. But, I guess 1 chapter is better than 0 chapter.**

Chapter 20

"Just admit it." Nao is enjoying her hobby again i.e. making fun of Natsuki.

"Can you stop bugging me?" If Natsuki rolls her eyes anymore, she would have cramp on her eyebrow.

"I could, after you admit it."

"What is the point?" Natsuki wishes that Nao would just leave her alone.

"Mai bets that you don't dare to do it."

10 minutes later, Mai receives a phone call from Nao, waking her up from her sleep. "Mai, whatever Nastuki asks you, just say yes. Don't say anything to her, OK?" Without giving further explanation, Nao ends the phone call abruptly.

And right on cue, Natsuki calls a few minutes later. "Mai, I can't believe you would actually do that to me."

Mai has absolutely no idea what Natsuki is talking about. And in the moment when her brain is still fuzzy, she blurted out, "Yes?"

"Fine. I will show you guys that I can do it." Natsuki ends the phone call abruptly, leaving Mai all blank and confused.

Mai isn't sure what has happened, but whatever it is, it must be Nao's doing. With that thought, Mai drifts back to sleep, ignoring the latest episode between Nao and Natsuki.

Nao decides to increase the reward. Bigger the risk, bigger the reward. "Do it and then you don't have to come to the club for 2 days."

"I want to take the next week off." Natsuki decides to make the most out of the deal.

"Fine." Just like that, Nao agrees to Natsuki taking the week off. It is a wonder that somehow Nao manages to groom the club to be one of the hottest clubs in town.

And when Natsuki hits the dial tone, the game is on. One dial tone, two dial tone. The call is picked up.

"Natsuki, it is rare you are calling me in the middle of the day." It is not like Natsuki to drop phone calls in the middle of the day. Usually Natsuki would call towards end of the working hour.

"Shizuru, I have something to ask."

"Yes, what is wrong, Natsuki?" Natsuki doesn't sound like her usual tone.

"Did you tell your parent about us?"

Somehow, the topic of announcing the relationship to family member has not popped up in their daily conversation. Therefore, it is understandable a question like that drives Shizuru's imagination wild. Is Natsuki thinking about THAT? Oh, Natsuki can be so sweet.

"Not yet. But I will. " Shizuru is thinking that of course she would need to first tell her parents before Natsuki is proposing.

"I think your parent has found out about us." Natsuki's heartbeat increases with every second.

"My parent called you? Or they came to see you?" It is not like her parents' style to do so. But to be honest, Shizuru has no idea how her parents would react to their relationship.

"They gave me a cheque. I don't think they like us together." Natsuki's nervousness shows in her tone of speech. And Shizuru attributes the shaky tone to Natsuki feeling upset at the moment.

"I will finish up my work as fast as I can. See you back home."

Amidst the confusion, Shizuru missed out obvious details of this surprised call. If only she takes a few moments to think, she would've realized that Natsuki is not telling the truth.

All this silliness started when Nao has dared Natsuki to play a prank on Shizuru. Nao lies and cheats to get Natsuki to agree to the dare of playing a prank on Shizuru. Even Mai unknowingly becomes Nao's tool to provoke Natsuki.

Oh, the reason why Nao is doing it? Well, let's say there is a big reward for Nao in it.

Natsuki sits at home, regretting why she agrees to the prank. It is a harmless prank, but what if Shizuru gets angry?

A few hours later, Shizuru wraps up her job and gets back home. She finds a very troubled Natsuki being deep in thoughts.

Feeling concerned, Shizuru calls out to Natsuki in a gentle tone. "Natsuki, you're feeling alright? What did my parents say to you?"

"Erm…"Now, how should she tell Shizuru that it is a prank?

"Did they say anything that hurt your feeling? You can tell me."

"It is actually a prank." Natsuki couldn't bear to look at Shizuru in the eyes.

"What is?"

"The whole thing. Your parents didn't call. There is no cheque or whatsoever. It is a prank."

Followed by the longest 30-second in Natsuki's life. Shizuru says nothing, but she looks at Natsuki with such intensity and ferocity that causes Natsuki to unconsciously take a gulp.

"My dear Natsuki, I believe there is."

"I am sorry. I won't do it again." Sensing Shizuru's predatory vibe, Natsuki blurts out an apology. She really, really means it.

"I need to do a search to confirm that." Shizuru decides not to let Natsuki off the hook easily.

A search? A search for WHAT?

Despite Shizuru finds Natsuki's the deer-in-headlight reaction adorable, Shizuru continues to hold up her serious look.

"Get up and get in the shower."

Shower? Finally when Natsuki is standing in front of the shower, she realizes what Shizuru means.

"Strip."

With just that one word from Shizuru, Natsuki starts blushing. Shizuru's facial expression says that there is no way Natsuki can get out of the situation.

Natsuki could undress Shizuru in a record time of seconds. But when she tries to strip in front of Shizuru, she continues to set the record for longest time with her clumsy and shaky hands.

When it is down to the underwear, Natsuki pauses and hesitates. Shizuru taps her foot on the ground twice as a sign of impatience. Finally Natsuki musters the courage to strip the underwear.

"Turn around and get in the shower."

Shizuru's stern side makes Natsuki feeling like a little girl being punished. And she has not felt that way since years ago.

To make the matter worse, Natsuki feels her body is feeling excited from being "punished". Realizing that, Natsuki blushes even harder.

While Natsuki walks into the shower, she can hear Shizuru is taking her clothes off behind her. The rustling sound of clothes works almost as effectively as Shizuru's sexy moan in getting Natsuki wet.

Imagining Shizuru stripping in her mind causes Natsuki's body to tingle with excitement.

"Put your hand on the wall and spread your leg apart. I need to conduct a search."

Natsuki has to bite her lip to avoid any moan escape. Knowing that Shizuru will notice how wet she has made her even wetter.

Shizuru, on the other hand, has to mentally chastise herself to keep the act. Oh, she notices how wet her Natsuki has gotten. She is doing all she can not to pound on Natsuki.

"I need to conduct a search to confirm you don't have this alleged cheque. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Natsuki' knees become weak. She is torn between wanting Shizuru to end this impromptu role play soon and wanting Shizuru to go on forever.

(Author's note: Oh, Natsuki is a closest masochist)

Shizuru couldn't help mesmerized by the image of Natsuki being naked under the shower. And an obedient Natsuki calls out to her assertive side.

Natsuki has both her palms on the wall. Shizuru turns the shower on and starts the 'search' by putting both her palms on top of Natsuki's palm and sliding towards the shoulder.

Seeing the water gliding down Natsuki's body, Shizuru thinks of an idea.

It is going to be so much toying with the obedient Natsuki. If only Natsuki can see the smirk on Shizuru's face now, she would know that she is in such a big trouble.

Shizuru turns the shower off, squeezes some shower gel into her palms and lathers it up. Everywhere her palms go leaves trails of foams on Natsuki's body.

First the armpit, then the neck, the back and when her hands move to the front of Natsuki's body, Shizuru intentionally rubs her front on Natsuki's back. The slippery soap removes any friction from the skin contact.

Natsuki couldn't help but moan from the blissful feeling.

"Natsuki, do you have any objection?" Shizuru halts her movement, not moving her hands which are cupping Natsuki's breasts.

"No." Natsuki gives a weak reply. Her palms on the wall ball into a fist. She was this close of begging Shizuru not to stop.

"I will continue my search in silence then." Shizuru stresses harder on the word 'Silence', as a signal to Natsuki that she is not allowed to make a sound.

Somehow Natsuki's skin feels so much better being all lathered up. Shizuru's hands couldn't get enough of Natsuki's skin, testing Natsuki's will with the greedy groping.

Shizuru continues to Natsuki's leg, starting from ankle and moving up to the thigh. After lathering up both right and left legs, Shizuru cups Natsuki's butt cheeks in her palm and starts groping.

Unconsciously Natsuki thrusts her backsides into Shizuru's palm. Shizuru's thumbs slip dangerously close into the crevice between the butt checks.

The few times Natsuki couldn't contain the moan, Shizuru's hands come to a halt. That is the only reason that prevents Natsuki from voicing her pleasure.

And when Shizuru's thumbs are drawing circles along the edge the dark alley, Natsuki suddenly thrusts backward even harder.

Unintentionally, Shizuru's thumbs poke too near to the puckered hole. And the sensation makes Natsuki cry out a sexy moan.

Acting on reflexes, Shizuru's finger goes in a bit deeper, teasing the tiny hole. That prompts Natsuki to thrust backward even harder, closing the a little space between Natsuki's and Shizuru's body.

With fists scratching along the wall, Natsuki accidentally turns the shower on. Water splashes on their body, making it easier for their skin to brush against one another.

Natsuki rocks her hip at a faster pace, trying to get more of the friction that gives her so much pleasure.

The tip of Shizuru's finger slips into the tiny hole, sending waves of pleasure to Natsuki. A few slow trust, Natsuki reaches a small climax unexpectedly.

The small release awakens Natsuki from her lustful state. Realizing what, or more precisely which part, triggers the climax renders her speechless for a few moments.

"You should wash your hand." Natsuki turns around facing Shizuru, with her eyes are looking to the ground.

"It is Natsuki's turn to help me take a shower, don't you think?"

Surprisingly Natsuki doesn't voice any objection to the idea. Natsuki obeys like an obedient maid. With the right outfit, Natsuki would make a very cute blushing maid.

Natsuki starts with washing Shizuru's hand. For 3 rounds.

And when Natsuki kneels down to clean Shizuru's leg, for a few seconds, Shizuru has a very dangerous look on her face. Shizuru feels the urge to push Natsuki's face to her center and demands to be pleased.

Natsuki's submissive side makes it so hard for Shizuru to hold her desire back. Thinking it is best to continue in the room, Shizuru holds the urges in.

Clearly Natsuki is still feeling shy or embarrassed, cleaning Shizuru's body with the fastest speed possible without lingering.

"Sit down. Let me wash your hair."

Hands on each side of Shizuru's head, Natsuki's fingers carefully move between the hairs.

Of course in bed, Shizuru makes sure that Natsuki thinks of nothing else but her. Outside of bedroom, Shizuru enjoys being the center of Natsuki's attention too. Hence, Shizuru couldn't keep her hands off Natsuki all the times. Shizuru likes twirling Natsuki's hair between her fingers, brushing her finger tips against Natsuki's cheek, holding Natsuki's hand, talking in Natsuki's ears etc.

"Close your eyes." Shizuru doesn't want to, but she has to let Natsuki rinse the shampoo off. She couldn't get enough of the sight of Natsuki.

"I think you could wash the rest yourself." Natsuki, apparently, is still in her shy mode.

"Nastuki would be enjoying it later, shouldn't you be the one to clean it up?" Shizuru knows her center is all wet, and she wants Natsuki to know it too.

When Natsuki directs the shower to Shizuru's centre, Shizuru's breathing becomes laboured with moans escaping from her lips.

"Hurry up, Natsuki." With a sultry tone, Shizuru places Natsuki's hand to her centre.

Natsuki, under the spell of Shizuru, obeys every instruction. Shizuru watches Natsuki's every move and every facial reaction.

Seeing Natsuki's timid side floods Shizuru with sense of dominance.

"I will let you finish up. And I will continue to search in bed. I still have one more place to search." Shizuru leaves the shower with a suggestive glance at Natsuki's crotch, leaving Natsuki even wetter than earlier.

While Natsuki is finishing the shower, she silently thinks, "I would never prank Shizuru ever again."

As Shizuru dries herself up, she thinks of all the wonderful things she can do to Natsuki. Not to forget the new territory discovered earlier.

In the club, Nao makes a mental note of calling Shizuru the next day. She has delivered her part of the deal, by getting Natsuki to do something mischievous so Shizuru could 'punish' her. And Shizuru needs to give her the phone number of her cute-looking colleague she brought to the club the other day.

At the end of the day, everyone gets what they want. Except of Mai who is deprived of her sleep for a brief time.

 **(END)**


	21. Chapter 21

Natsuki is meeting up Mai for dinner today. Shizuru mentioned that she wouldn't be free that night, so she is surprised to receive Shizuru's call.

"Natsuki, can we have dinner?" Shizuru's appointment for the evening is cancelled, and she hopes to see Natsuki tonight.

"I am meeting up Mai for dinner later."

Before Natsuki finishes her sentence, Shizuru ends the call with "Great, I will see you guys later."

Mai shows up earlier for dinner. Both of them start the conversation with the same sentence, "Do you mind Reito/Shizuru joining us?"

Apparently, Reito calls Mai earlier, asking her out for dinner too. Therefore, bestie's meetup becomes a double date.

Natsuki and Mai look at each other, mentally erasing some of the topics they want to talk about. They want to ask how their respective relationship is going so far. And now that Shizuru/Reito is here, they have to save her questions for next round. Shizuru is Reito's best friend, therefore she is automatically "Team Reito". Same goes for Reito being "Team Shizuru". One does not reveal intelligence to the opponent. As Sun Tzu said in The Art of War, "History repeatedly has demonstrated that inferior forces can win when leaders are armed with accurate intelligence."

During the dinner, it is naturally to talk about a topic that involves everyone.

Mai starts the conversation with, "Reito, how long have you known Shizuru?"

"Since high school. She was the student council president. I was the vice president."

Shizuru's phone rings. "Ops, I have to take this call. I'll be right back."

"So you have known each other for a long time." Seeing that Reito knows about Shizuru's past relationships well, they must have known each other for a long time by now.

"Yes, we have. Shizuru was looking so nerdy back then." Shizuru always has a way of getting the others to do more and more work willingly. Reito, being the vice president, was always at the receiving end of the said "more and more work". Now, it is time for payback. "Let me show you a picture of back then."

At the moment when Reito showing off the photo, Shizuru returns. "Ara, ara. Going behind my back, Reito?" Shizuru has THAT smile on her face again.

Reito feels the familiar chill he used to have back from high school. "We are just looking at some photo. Ha-ha."

Of all the pictures, Reito, you have to show THAT picture. Shizuru squints her eyes, thinking of a better way to silence Reito. When your friend knows you for that long, they are bound to have something they could use against you.

"I like how you looked back then." Natuski's voice sounds honest.

"Really?" Even Shizuru has to admit that she looked very nerdy back then.

"Yes, if we were back in high school, I would want to go out with you."

Mai gives Natsuki score of 80 for how well she responds. With another 10 bonus marks. Natsuki's reply diverts Shizuru's attention from Reito, whom she needs to reprimand later about embarrassing a friend with old photo.

"Let's find out this weekend."

Natuski puts on her puzzled puppy look, thinking, "How? A time machine to go back in time so she could date the young Shizuru?"

Shizuru decides to be mysterious, leaving Natsuki waiting eagerly for their weekend date.

When Shizuru shows up, it is beyond what Natsuki has expected. Shizuru has managed to 'disguise' as her younger version. She manages to tweak her hairstyle, her attire and her makeup to look like her younger self. She even has glasses of the same design on.

This is beyond what makeup artist could do. This is truly an art of disguise.

After gawking for a minute, Natsuki finally remembers that she is supposed to be on a date with Shizuru. Never mind that it is the Shizuru now or the younger Shizuru, it is still Shizuru.

"Hi, Shizuru. Erm… Let's start our date, shall we?" Natsuki said awkwardly. She has forgotten the fact that she never actually been on an actual date with someone in high school. Her CPU a.k.a brain now runs on full capacity thinking where she should take the high-school Shizuru for a date.

"OK, Natsuki." Natsuki looks like a flustered high school kid. One would think that after all the adult things they have done, Natsuki would be less shy. But when Natsuki looks like that, Shizuru still feels like they are on their first date. Shizuru constantly feels that their relationship is always in honeymoon stage. Natsuki never bores her, ever.

"How about we go to the dessert store nearby?"

Natsuki immediately regrets proposing dessert store after saying it. Come on, brain, that is so high-school.

"Let's go, Natsuki." The one thought in Shizuru's head right now is thankfully Natsuki is not this shy in bed. If Natsuki is this shy in bed, it would be less fun, wouldn't it?

"Can I hold your hand?" Natsuki is so adorable. Shizuru reigns herself in, trying her hardest not to pounce on Natsuki.

Shizuru holds out her hand, giving her consent in silence. If Shizuru makes a sound now, she would without a doubt revert to her old self and start teasing Natsuki.

"Your hand is cold." Natsuki continues to warm Shizuru's other hand in her palm.

They slowly walk to the dessert store, sit down and order their dessert.

Natsuki's cheeks are still flustered. From the coldness or the shyness, one would wonder.

"Shizuru, you didn't wear contact lens when you were in high school?" Natsuki reprimands herself mentally for asking something so obvious.

"No. I didn't. Sometimes I studied too late at night, so I rather stick with the glasses."

"That is a shame. Because your eyes are so beautiful."

If only Mai is here, she would have clapped her hand and give a full 100 score.

Natsuki is never one to shy away from eye contact. That is one thing Shizuru likes about Natsuki. Natsuki is the old-school type who doesn't look at phone when being with someone and devotes her full attention to whoever she is speaking to. Even though Natsuki sometimes is out of idea what to say, but still she wouldn't turn to browsing the phone to hide the awkwardness.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the model student in high school. So I don't think I could date a school council president back then. But I guess it counts if I date an ex-school council president." Natsuki now starts having awkward small talk and playing with her hairs for not knowing what to say anymore.

"Was Natsuki a delinquent who received detention a lot in high school?" Shizuru's imagination runs wild with a bad-ass Natsuki stuck in detention under her watch.

"Not that often." Natsuki becomes fidgety, sugar-coating how often she received detention.

"I supervised the detention class from time to time. I guess we could have still seen each other during detention."

"You wouldn't make me write "I would never 100 times, would you?"

"I still would. But I would let you get away with 50."

"What if I bribe you?"

"With?"

"A kiss."

Slowly Natsuki takes off Shizuru's glasses, "I could spend the entire detention kissing you."

The only thought that occupies Shizuru's mind is how sweet Natsuki's lips are from the strawberry ice cream. And her tongue feels cold against her lips. Shizuru has her hands tugging at Natsuki's collar, knuckles white from trying to behave herself, simply because they are in the public.

A cute Natsuki should be declared illegal. So she could arrest Natsuki and punish Natsuki in so many different ways.

"Can we go home?"

Natsuki is surprised by how soon the date comes to an end. It shows on her face. "Sure, let's go."

"Can we stop by the mall on the way?"

"Sure."

Shizuru makes Natsuki wait in the car, saying that she will be quick and Natsuki needs not look for parking.

Our dear Natsuki does not suspect anything.

When they reach the house, Natsuki receives another surprise. She gets to wear high school uniform again?!

"Kruger-san, I will be expecting you in detention 5 minutes later."

As Natsuki puts on the high school uniform, she is still overwhelmed by how the day turns out this way.

The moment Natsuki enters the bedroom, Shizuru speaks. "Kruger-san, you are late by 2 minutes. I am going to have to give you a penalty."

Natsuki received detention quite a lot back then that she knows how to handle herself. "I shouldn't be getting detention. It is not fair. The boy was trying to prank me, all I did was giving him a little payback he deserves."

"Oh, Kruger-san thinks she could escape detention?"

"No, but I think I could bribe you."

"With?"

As Natsuki walks towards Shizuru, she loosens her tie, opens the first 2 buttons on the shirt and pulls her shirt out from the skirt.

Even with the glasses on, Natsuki can clearly see the familiar glint in Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru's look says that she still wants to keep the game on.

"Kaichou-sama, I have been a bad, bad girl." Natsuki whispers in Shizuru's ears.

"Ara, ara. Kruger-san, you have to get back to your place."

"Why, your lap is my place. Or you prefer me to be somewhere else?" Natsuki didn't realize that Shizuru's eyes are now burning with something else.

Thinking how cute Natsuki looks in uniform, Shizuru said in possessive tone, "Natsuki, you're my girl. Remember that."

No more Kruger-san? So she doesn't have to continue the game anymore? "Of course. Shizuru, does this mean we don't have to continue this role play anymore? The new shirt feels uncomfortable on my skin."

Natsuki reverts to her usual tone of speech and can't help scratching her itchy neck. "Itchy~~"

Shizuru couldn't help chuckling hearing Natsuki's whining. "Let's get out of these clothes and shower."

"As you wish, kaichou-sama."

That night, Natsuki demonstrates how bad a delinquent could be, in bed.

The next day, Shizuru discovered that Natsuki has showed several shots of her nerdy look from the day before to Reito.

Reito couldn't help laughing when talking to Shizuru over the phone. "Shizuru, Natsuki can't help bragging how cute you look."

If this is an anime, Shizuru would have a face looking boiling red and roar "Natsuki~~".

As soon as Shizuru ends the call with Reito, she calls up Natsuki. "Natsuki, stop showing my picture to everyone!"

"Why? You look so cute. Mai and Reito think you look cute too."

"Natsuki! Meanie! Baka!" Shizuru ends the call abruptly. Being someone close to thirty years old, Shizuru feels like a little girl when Natsuki calls her cute. This is so embarrassing.

When Shizuru arrives at the pub in evening, she knows Natsuki has shown Nao her picture.

Every waitress and waiter in the pub is now wearing high-school uniform.

Natsuki wears the uniform from the day before, with shirt half-tugging and tie hanging loosely around her collar.

Nao has somehow made Natsuki to put some eye shadow on. Natsuki looks really tasty with her bad girl look.

"Natsuki, what time do you leave work?"

"Onee-chan, it is not right to seduce someone under-aged." From where Natsuki picks up the dialogue?

"How about you seduce me instead?" Natsuki looks even tastier than the day before.

"If you don't like me keeping your photo, I could delete them." Natsuki doesn't know that Shizuru would feel so unhappy about the photo. As much as she likes to keep the photo, she doesn't want Shizuru to feel upset.

With that, Shizuru is back to being an embarrassed little girl. "Well, it's… it's embarrassing. I didn't know you have it until Reito told me." Shizuru doesn't think that the picture looks cute at all. Though she didn't want to admit it, but she never thinks that her younger self as cute.

"How about I print one of the photos and delete the rest from my phone?"

"I guess that is alright. But you have to come home with me tonight."

"Deal, onee-chan."

 **(END)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY REGULARLY. I'LL TRY HARDER.**


End file.
